Compassion
by Cullen Cousin
Summary: Bella wants to lose her virginity to Edward while she is still human, but Edward knows that he doesn't have the self control to perform the act himself. Carlisle steps up to help after a request from Edward. AU/OOC  C/B  Story adopted from MyLoveCarlisle.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am just happy that she lets us play with them.

**A/N: Howdy Y'all! This is the first time I have ever done this, adopting a story. Compassion was the brainchild of MyLoveCarlisle. She has done a tremendous job on it, but due to RL she just doesn't have it in her to work on it anymore. She loved this story so much and wanted, hoped to find someone to take it and complete it. I became her Beta for the last few chapters she wrote and have become attached to it and hated for it to go my the wayside. I debated with myself if I could take on a story of this type and came to the conclusion that I could with the help of my dear friend and Beta Feralness -Is-Me and the gang at FanFicAnonymous over on FB. They have all inspired be to try and become a better writer. **

**MyLoveCarlisle has giving me free reign with Compassion to make it my own. As I go through and repost the story, I will be making a few changes to it to hopefully make the story flow better. The first 14 or so chapters will be from the original story. So even if you have read them before, please take the time to do so again and let me know what you think. Your input is important to me.**

**CC**

**Summary: **_Bella wants to lose her virginity to Edward while she is still human, but Edward knows that he doesn't have the self control to perform the act himself. Carlisle steps up to help after a request from Edward._

_Even though she wants this to happen, Bella is worried and scared about her first time like most virgins are._

_Compassionate Carlisle and angsty Bella._

**Prologue**

Edward gave Carlisle a smile and a little nod over Bella's head. Bella suddenly felt Edward hand her over to Carlisle, who embraced her gently. She trembled slightly and refused to let go of Edward's hand.

"Let's sit down and talk," Carlisle told her gently.

Edward was close to her, but he let Carlisle take the word from there on.

"I understand that you are having some concerns about what Edward has asked me to do, but you need to know that Edward only wants to do what he can to fulfill your wish. He loves you so much, Bella, and he is so afraid that he will lose control with you if he were to do this. You have nothing to fear, sweetie. Nothing will happen without your consent, okay?" Carlisle told her soothingly.

She nodded and felt herself relax a little in her soon to be father-in-law's safe embrace.

"Bella? What are you thinking, honey?" The handsome doctor asked.

"I am afraid it will hurt," she whispered.

Carlisle sighed as he rubbed her lower back soothingly.

"I won't lie to you, sweetie. Most girls experience some discomfort their first time, but I will be gentle with you, and the pain and discomfort will subside after a few minutes, tops. I am sure you have heard some horror stories about the painful first time for girls, and if the guy doesn't know what he is doing, it can be a traumatic experience.

Being with a virgin requires compassion, patience and respect, and of course, the more experience the guy has, the better it is for the girl. And I can assure you that I will do everything in my power to make your first time a beautiful experience," he told her softly.


	2. Chapter 1  The Plan

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am just happy that she lets us play with them.**

**A/N: Howdy again! I bet you weren't expecting the next chapter this quick! I want to thank everyone for the response that I have received so far.**

**Again, I want to thank Feralness for doing a bang up job of Betaing this as quickly for me and to MyLoveCarlisle for letting me adopt her story.**

**So, without further ado...**

**Chapter 1**

Bella was very upset.

Edward had just told her that he wanted Carlisle to take her virginity, since he couldn't control himself to do it.

She was shocked, surprised, and angry all at once. She didn't understand how he could just give her to Carlisle. She tried to get out of his embrace, but he held her tight, wanting to explain the situation to her.

Finally she calmed down and stopped struggling against his embrace.

"Edward… I…" Bella was so nervous that she stuttered and fumbled as she tried to form a sentence.

"Love, trust me. It's going to be alright. Carlisle will take good care of you, I promise. I know that you want me to do this, but, Bella, please understand that I can't. I simply don't have the self-control. Carlisle is used to blood, so he is the only one I put the trust in to deflower you. I don't trust myself to do it, love," Edward told her softly.

"But after…" Bella stuttered, and couldn't even finish her sentence.

Edward already knew what she was trying to ask him, and he smiled that crocked smile that made her knees feel like jelly.

"Afterwards I will keep my promise. I will make love to you before I change you. And don't worry, love, nothing will change between us because of this. I want this for you, and I am one hundred percent comfortable with Carlisle doing it," he promised her as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Bella nodded while she clung to his body. His arms were so strong, his chest so muscular.

His hands continued stroking soothing circles on her back, trying to calm her down.

"Everyone, except for Carlisle are going on a hunting trip this Friday, and we will be gone all weekend. We leave early Friday morning, and return Sunday afternoon," Edward explained.

"I am scared," Bella mumbled into his neck. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Love, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. If you want to wait until I change you, then I can be your first. Once you've become a vampire you will be less breakable. The downside with that is you have to live through the breaking of your hymen every time I take you. Cause each time I break it, it will heal once I pull out from you. I don't want you to be in pain every time I make love to you," he told her.

Edward was giving her a chance to back out if she wanted to.

"But I want to be with you one time before my hearts stops beating and my skin gets cold. I want to have the memory of making love as a human," she replied looking into his golden eyes.

"Then, this is the only way, love. Don't be scared. I want you to have this, Bella. Cause I want to fulfill your wish. But it's up to you; the choice is yours, and yours only to make. Are you afraid of Carlisle?" Edward asked as he looked at her closely, trying to figure out if she really wanted this.

"No… yes... I don't know… I have never done anything more than kiss anyone. And that has only been with you, Edward. The thought of being naked and exposed in front of Carlisle is intimidating. And I am a little afraid of getting hurt too. People say the first time hurts", Bella responded.

Edward let out a sigh and hugged her tight to his body, kissing the top of her head. The thought of Bella in pain literally killed him.

_Maybe, _he thought,_ Carlisle can help convince her to let him help her_.

"Carlisle?" Edward whispered low and fast enough so Bella couldn't hear him and protest.

Down on the second floor, Carlisle was sitting at his antique desk reading a medical journal. "Is everything all right, Edward?" He answered in his mind to him, look up from his reading.

"It's Bella, dad... she is so worried about what's going to happen this weekend. Can you come up here please? Maybe you can explain it to her better than I can and help calm Bella down."

As he heard Edward's request, he marked his place and put down the journal.

_"Of course, son, I'll be there in a few seconds. But we still don't know that it will happen this weekend, unless you have asked her about what I told you to," _he replied silently.

"I haven't—I never got that far. She is so embarrassed that I thought it would be better for you to ask her," he whispered back.

"_That's alright, I'll be right up." _Carlisle let out a deep sigh; he knew it didn't take much to make Bella uncomfortable. He had seen it too many times, when Emmett teased her. And Edward; he just hoped that he would be able to convince her for his son's sake.

As he made his way to is son's bedroom, Carlisle thought back to earlier in the day. He had just made love to his wife in his study, and the memory was still fresh in his mind. Esme had retreated to start on Bella's breakfast, while he went back to his favorite relaxing hobby; Reading.

He had been so shocked when Edward had asked this of him. To take Bella's virginity.

Innocent, young Bella; his future daughter-in-law. Although, he considered her more as his own really. He had to shake those thoughts out of his head, if this was to go down. He couldn't think of Bella as his own. He had to distance himself from that point of view and look at her as… as his lover?

"God, this is so messed up", he muttered to himself as he walked towards Edward`s bedroom at a human pace.

As he walked, his mind kept going back to the conversation he and Edward had with each other just hours earlier:

_FLASHBACK _

_"Come in," Carlisle called out as his youngest son knocked on the door to his study._

_Edward walked in and closed the door, as Carlisle sat the book down that he had been reading, to give his full attention to Edward._

_He had heard his son walk around restlessly in his room for hours that night, so he knew that something was bothering him._

_"Talk to me, Edward. I can see that something is troubling you, my son", he told him gently._

_Slowly, Edward made his way to one of the chairs in front of Carlisle's desk. "Carlisle, I need you to help me… I know that what I am going to ask for is a lot, but I am loss. I don't know what to do anymore," Edward said as he looked down at his fingers._

_"You know that I will do anything for you, what do you need?" The blond doctor asked._

_"I need you to deflower Bella—in the natural, traditional way", Edward blurted out._

_In his 109 vampire years he had never seen Carlisle lose his composure, but he did now._

_His mouth hung open, eyes wide as he dropped the pen he had been fiddling with on the desk._

_"HAVE YOU UTTERLY COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND, EDWARD", Carlisle yelled out in surprise when he realized what his son was asking him._

_Edward couldn't help but cringe into the back of the chair at his father's reaction. _

_"No... yes... Yeah, I probably have, but I can't do it, Carlisle. I don't have the control. And if I wait to do it until she is changed, her hymen will heal itself and she will experience every intercourse as her first all over again. I know that a hymen can be broken in a more passive way, like in a doctor's office, but I don't want her to experience it like that. It's too clinical and cold. Please, Carlisle, I would never have asked you this if it wasn't important to me. I know you can offer her a safe, beautiful and memorable first time while she is still human. I have made a promise to her to be with her while she is still human, but I need to get the deflowering and her fear of losing her virginity out of the equation. I am afraid her fear will feed the monster inside me and toss me into a frenzy. You are the most compassionate and caring man I have ever met, you can give her what I can't. I expect her fear of sex to disappear once you have been with her, and that will minimize the danger of me taking her while she is still human," Edward babbled nervously._

_Carlisle was touched by his son's praising words about him; it warmed his still heart. Though it hurt him to see Edward so lost and sad, he was a married man. He couldn't just go off and make love to Bella. He would never cheat on his wife._

_"Thank you for thinking so highly of me, Edward. I appreciate the trust and faith you put in me, but I am a married man. Esme..." Carlisle tried to gently remind his son that this was the one thing he couldn't do, when a voice interrupted them. It was the beautiful voice of his lovely wife, Esme._

_"Esme, is perfectly fine with it," Edward told him sincerely as she walked into the room._

_"What?" "Carlisle asked, shock and surprise written all over his beautiful face. "You know about this?"_

_"Honey, I don't think of it as you cheating on me by helping them with this. It breaks my heart to see how they struggle. He can barely kiss her, before he has to run off to hunt. Jasper feels Bella's disappointment and the feeling of being rejected almost each day. How would you feel if it were us? If you couldn't hold me without being afraid of kilingl me?" Esme spoke softly as she grabbed her husband's hand in hers, giving it a loving squeeze._

_Carlisle was starting to think that his wife was losing it, too. "Let me get this right, you, my wife, want me to sleep with my 17 year old future daughter-in-law? Take away her innocence? For Christ's sake, I am 360 years old!" Carlisle hissed as he ran his hand through his blond locks._

_Before they had a chance to respond to his outburst, he held out his hand as a sign that he wasn't finished talking yet._

_"There is another way, yes, it's clinical. But... it's a more suitable solution. I can take her to my office and break her hymen during a pelvic exam, as her doctor", he told them as he pinched the bridge of his nose._

_"Carlisle, the girl is petrified of the thought of having something in her in the first place, and you suggest taking her innocence in such a cold, clinical way! When she walks from your office, she will be traumatized. All she will think off is the pain that intimacy will bring her. And besides, it doesn't exactly fix their problem. Edward is young, and inexperienced. If she shows signs off fear when he claims her, you know as well as I, that he probably won't manage to keep the predator in him in lockdown. I consider Bella as my daughter already, and I will not lose her. Think about what will happen to Edward if it goes wrong. It would destroy him._

"_Can't you see how Bella has brought him back to life after all these years of loneliness? Sure, he has had us around him, but we all have mates. It is a constant reminder of what he doesn't have. Now he has finally found her, and I want us to do everything in our power to help them._

"_Secondly, you still have the body of a 23 year old man, so I don't see that as a problem. Yes, she is underage, but in a few months she will be 18. And it's not like Bella would have done anything to hurt our family. She would never have told anyone!" Esme hissed to her husband._

_Edward sat in silence, letting them talk to each other._

_Carlisle was silent as he looked into his wife's eyes. Searching for anything that would show that she was unsure about what she wanted him to do. He finally grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace as he placed a loving kiss on the top of her head._

_"Esme Cullen, you are the most selfless person I've ever met. God, I love you so much!" Carlisle murmured softly as he was in awe of how caring and goodhearted his wife was._

_"If it means so much to you Edward, and you sincerely want me to do this, Esme, then I will. But I need to know that you are sure of this. I would never have liked the idea of you being intimate with anyone else," Carlisle told her honestly._

_"I wouldn't have wanted me to be intimate with another person either, Carlisle. And it will never happen. But this is Bella and Edward; I do not consider it as cheating or as a threat to our relationship. And I know that when it's said and done, you will still love me; nothing will ever change that. Bella gets her Edward and I get my beautiful, compassionate husband._

_When we met for the second time, I was in such a bad shape, Carlisle. Charles had destroyed all of my trust in men. But you managed to break through my wall, and when I finally gave myself to you, you turned something I considered as a nightmare, into the most beautiful and wonderful thing that I have ever experienced. I want Bella to have that", Esme told him lovingly._

_"I love you so much, gorgeous," Carlisle told her as he lifted her chin up, and bent his head down to give her a passionate kiss. _

_He poured all his love for her in that kiss and she did the same for him, replying the same words to him between their kisses._

_Looking away from his parents, Edward felt like he was intruding on a private moment , and started to get up from his chair._

_Carlisle broke off the kiss and told Edward to stay._

_"Ok, let's sit down and talk about this. Since you obviously have talked about this already, I'm sure you have a plan?" Carlisle asked them._

_Esme sat down on the chair next to Edward, as Carlisle took his place in the chair behind his desk._

_"Well… we came to you first, before mentioning anything to Bella. So, the next step is to talk to her her," Edward told him as Esme gave her son's hand a reassuring squeeze._

_"I see. I think that this is a talk that you and Bella need to have alone. If you need Carlisle and me, just call for us and we will help you explain it to her," Esme told Edward softly._

_"I would really appreciate that," Edward told them thankfully. You could see a bit of hope start to shine in his amber eyes._

_"When do you want this to happen, Edward?" Carlisle asked him softly._

_"I was thinking that it could take place the first coming weekend. Alice can arrange a hunting trip with a visit to the Denali coven. Tanya has found herself a mate and has married him, so she won't be all over Edward. If we leave early Friday morning and come back at midnight on Sunday, you will have the whole weekend with her," Esme explained her husband._

_"That's five days from now," Carlisle said to himself as he looked thoughtfully into the air._

_"First of all, I need to know her cycle. I have gotten so used to having her around that I never think about the smell of blood when she is on her period. So I have lost track of her cycle. Considering she is so nervous about this, I won't do anything that can make things more painful for her. Since her cervix opens up a little during her time of the month, it will bring her more discomfort to be deflowered during those days. So I need you to ask her when she will be having her monthly, and if this weekend stays clear of her menstrual cycle, then I don't see a problem with doing it then._

_Secondly I need to know what you expect from that weekend," Carlisle explained as he looked intently at them._

_"I don't expect Bella to get over her fear after one sexual experience, so I was kind of hoping that you could use those days to show her that intimacy is nothing to fear, and make her more confident. Teach her, prepare her for the sexual part of a relationship," Edward told him sincerely._

_"I agree with him, Carlisle. Use those days as you see fit with her. Just make sure that she is comfortable and feels safe enough to consent to it," Esme answered._

_Carlisle was a little overwhelmed; it was quite a responsibility they had laid on his shoulders. But he was confident that he could do it. He would give her a beautiful experience that she would look back on with happiness._

_"What about Charlie? I mean letting Bella ditch school on Friday, and to keep her from her home for an entire weekend will require Charlie's permission," he said out loud as he wondered if they had thought about that._

_"Alice will take care of everything with Charlie. He is putty in Alice's hands," Edward grinned for a second then continued. "All you need to do is to take care of the love of my life," he informed him with a humble expression._

_Carlisle felt honored that he trusted him with to take care of his love like that. He saw how vulnerable his son looked at that moment. Both of them were thinking about the same thing._

_"You have my word, Edward. I will give Bella a positive experience, and take care of her", Carlisle told his son._

_"Good! Then it's settled. I think now is the time to talk to Bella, Edward?" Esme informed her son as she stood up from the chair._

_Edward nodded in agreement then thanked Carlisle for his help, before he left them alone in the study._

_Once the door to the study was closed, Esme threw herself at Carlisle._

_"Talking about our first time, makes me want to recreate it," she whispered huskily in his ear._

_"Yeah?" Carlisle responded with a panty-dropping smile. He could feel his erection straining against his pants instantly._

_"Yeah," she mumbled into his neck as her tongue licked his cool skin._

_"Then let me refresh your memory," Carlisle responded with a raspy voice as he pulled Esme down on his lap so she was straddling him. His hands travelled all over her body, touching, rubbing and caressing._

_Edward shook his head as he heard them on the way to his room, where Bella was taking a nap. That was the downside with vampire hearing. You heard a lot of shit that you didn't want to hear at all._

Carlisle knew that Edward was calling on him to sooth Bella's fears, and he braced himself before he knocked lightly on the door.

He could already hear her heart beating twice as fast from downstairs in his study. He knew her nerves were all over the place and used a minute to compose himself before he walked through door at Edward's beckoning.

With a deep breath, he prepared himself to talk to Bella about having sex with her. He just hoped as he opened the bedroom door, that this conversation wouldn't frighten her more than it already had.

**A/N 2: There it is, folks. If you would all be so kind and leave a review and would be extremely happy. Let me know what you think of it. Or, if you have any ideas or questions, just let me know. I do read and respond to every review. If you want me to answer, make sure your PM is activated.**

**CC**


	3. Chapter 2 The Important Conversation

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters all belong to SM...I'm just happy she lets us fool around with them!**

**A/N: Wow! I can't believe all the excitement this little story has generated! I want to thank everyone for all of the alerts and reviews! I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the last, but I felt this upcoming conversation needed to stand alone.**

**Now on with the show...**

**Chapter 2**

"Hello, Bella. Edward," he greeted them as he entered the room.

"Hi," Bella muttered under her breath. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment and she pressed her face into Edward's chest as they stood in the middle of his room. She knew Carlisle had to of heard their discussion, which only embarrassed her all the more.

Carlisle observed her for a few seconds, trying to read her reaction to having him in the room.

_Let me hold her, son. I need to embrace her in order to calm her down. It's important that she sees that she will be safe in my arms if this is going to work,_ Carlisle thought at him.

Edward gave him a small smile as he relinquished his hold on her.

Bella suddenly felt Edward remove his arms from around her, only to release her over to his father.

Carlisle could see she was upset and she started shaking immediately after being released from Edward's arms. He wasted no time and gently pulled her into his embrace, tucking her head under his chin.

She continued to tremble and wouldn't let go of Edward's hand.

"Let's sit down and talk for a minute, Bella", Carlisle told her gently as he kissed her on the head.

She didn't answer, but she nodded her head against his rock hard chest. Slowly they made their way over to the couch against the bedroom wall.

Edward remained close to her as she kept a hold of his hand, but he let Carlisle take control of the situation.

As he sat there for a few minutes with Bella in his arms, Carlisle was thinking of the best way to approach the subject without making her feel even more mortified than she already must have been by now. He had come to the conclusion that the best solution would be to just cut to the chase and just rip off the proverbial band aid.

Bella had yet to lift her eyes up to the man that was holding her. She had a feeling why he was there, holding her. Her heart was beating so hard, she was sure it was going to leap out of her chest.

Carlisle could hear the rapid beat of her heart, and it upset him, thinking she was afraid of him. He just pulled her closer to him and mumbled reassuring words to her. Her heart was still racing, but not as fast as it was a few moments ago.

"Bella?" He called softly trying to get her to look up at him.

She didn't say anything; she just buried her face deeper into his chest.

After calling her again and still not getting the response he wanted, Carlisle reached down and put his fingers under her chin to raise her face to meet his. "Bella," he commanded softly, "please open your eyes. We really need to talk, and I wish you to look at me while we do so."

Slowly Bella opened her eyes; only to see very compassionate, warm amber eyes staring back into her hesitant brown ones.

He could see a multitude of emotions swirling around deep in them; fear, anger, embarrassment.

"Thank you, my dear." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Then with an unneeded breath, he started up the conversation. "Bella, I understand that you are having some concerns about what Edward has asked me to do, but you need to know that Edward only wants to do what he can to fulfill your wish. He loves you so much, Bella, and he is so afraid that he will lose control with you if he were to do this. You have nothing to fear, sweetie. Nothing will happen without your consent, yes?" Carlisle told her soothingly.

She nodded and felt herself relax a little in her soon to be father-in-law's safe embrace.

She remained silent, obviously mortified and embarrassed that her virginity had been an issue between Carlisle and Edward.

At that moment, he thought she seemed so small and breakable, he felt a responsibility towards her. An urge to keep her safe made him puller her in closer to him.

"Bella? What are you thinking, honey?" the handsome doctor asked her after a minute of silence.

"I am afraid… it will hurt. I am afraid that I will be a disappointment, that I won't be able to do it..." her whisper trailed off and she glanced over to Edward.

As much as it was about to kill Edward, he had to fight an urge to take her back in his arms, but he knew if she was to agree to this, she had to be with Carlisle right now. For it was up to Carlisle to calm her fears and get her to agree to this plan.

Looking over Bella towards Edward, it was as if Carlisle could read Edward's mind. He just gave Edward a very small nod in agreement, then turned his attention back to Bella. Carlisle let out a soft sigh, as he continued to rub soothing circles into her lower back.

"I won't lie to you, sweetheart. Most girls experience some discomfort their first time, but I will be gentle with you, and the pain and discomfort will subside after a few minutes, at most. I am sure you have heard some horror stories that some girls have a painful first time, and if the guy doesn't know what he is doing, it can be a traumatic experience. Being with a virgin requires compassion, patience and respect, and of course, the more experience the guy has, the better it is for the girl. I can assure you that I will do everything in my power to make your first time a beautiful experience." Carlisle paused for a moment to give her a comforting kiss on the head.

"And, Bella, no one expects anything of you. We were all new to this once, and the only way to gain experience is by experiencing it. The only thing you have to do is to trust me, and let me take the lead. We will work it out together, yes?" he asked her softly.

She nodded and felt a little lighter. She always found comfort in Carlisle; he was the root of this family. And now that she was feeling more comfortable is his embrace, she had finally quit shaking like a leaf.

"Bella, I need to know when you are expecting your menses, because we don't want this to happen during those days. Your body will be more sensitive then and there might be some tenderness when you are on your period. I don't want to add that to your first time having intercourse," Carlisle asked her gently.

Bella blushed furiously and hid her face in his chest again. She could feel the tears burning behind her eyelids, threatening to fall. She had always had a problem talking openly about such sensitive matters.

"Don't be embarrassed, love," Edward told her soothingly as he gave her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"I just finished my period last week," Bella mumbled as she looked at the floor. Her cheeks were burning from embarrassment.

"Ok, then I don't see any problem with us trying this upcoming weekend, if you feel comfortable with that. And remember, there is no pressure. Nothing happens without your consent," Carlisle told her softly as he stroke her hair soothingly.

She nodded hesitantly, but didn't make eye contact with either of them.

He didn't force her to look at him this time; he knew this was embarrassing for her to talk about.

"Are you going to be alright, Bella? You still seem pretty shaken up," Carlisle told her gently as he looked at the young girl sitting beside him.

"I… it's just a lot to take in, in one day. I feel exhausted, and I haven't even had breakfast yet," she replied in a tired voice as she tried to muffle a yawn.

"Why don't you lay down and sleep for a couple of hours. I don't want you to fall ill on us because we have exhausted you with this complicated vampire lifestyle," Carlisle teased, finally managing to lure a smile from her.

He stood up, placed a soft kiss on top of her head, before he ruffled her hair like he often did. "Get some sleep, sweetheart." And with a final nod to Edward, Carlisle left his room to go search out his wife.

Bella watched him as he left the room. She had gotten so used to being in Carlisle's warm embrace, that she actually missed it.

"Come, love," Edward said as he maneuvered her over towards the bed. He helped her onto the bed and then snuggled up against her.

Looking into his butterscotch eyes, her heart swelled with the love that she felt for him. She couldn't wait to spend eternity with this wonderful man who lay by her side. It didn't take her long to position herself so that she was resting her head on his hard muscular chest. Even though her mind was reeling over that conversation, the last thing she remembered before sleep overtook her, was Edward humming her lullaby.

**A/N2: So what do y'all think? Leave me a review and let me know. I do read and respond to all reviews as long as your PM is enabled since FFN is fail on the reply button**

**Until next time...**

**CC  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3  The Sweet Goodbye

**Disclaimer: If I could own even a tenth of the Twilight empire, I would have some serious money. Unfortunately, only SM does, but at least sheis willing to share her characters with us!**

**CHAPTER 3**

The next few days passed quickly and soon Thursday evening was upon them.

The plan was that Bella was to spend the night with Alice; at least that was what they told Charlie. Then see Edward off on his hunt with the family, early the next morning.

She was a nervous wreck the entire night; the only thing that would help keep her calm was laying in his bed, wrapped in his safe and comfortable embrace.

By the time the sun started to rise on the horizon, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had already left to hunt. Esme and Edward stayed behind to say goodbye and to talk to their mates, before they would leave together.

Alice had talked to Charlie and convinced him that Bella was going on a camping trip with the family that weekend He had agreed to let her take that Friday off from school so she could get the whole weekend with the family. Alice had Charlie wrapped around her little finger, so much so that he trusted her implicitly.

Charlie himself was going on a fishing trip with Billy Black that weekend anyway, and because there was no cell phone service that far into the forest, Bella wouldn't have to deal with him calling her. Besides, with Bella being a horrible liar, it was not a good idea to let her talk to Charlie on the phone.

But when the weekend was done, and she met up with her dad again, it would be easier; because then she wouldn't have to worry about him finding out. The weekend would be over and it would be easier for her to lie when she knew she wouldn't get caught.

Alice was planning on following her home, and she would feed Charlie a story about their camping trip. And when that girl started talking, there was no way to stop her. Charlie would probably be so tired of hearing about the trip that he wouldn't even bother to ask Bella about it.

"I Love you so much, sweetheart," Carlisle whispered in Esme's ear.

"Oh, honey, I love you too. I will see you in two days. Take good care of our girl," Esme replied softly while kissing him.

"I will... Are you sure that you are ok with all of this?" he asked her quietly once again.

"Carlisle, I wouldn't encouraged you to do this if I felt that it'd hurt me. I think of it as a way to help our son and the love of his life. After 109 years, he has finally found happiness. You are doing a beautiful thing for them, Carlisle. And besides when I get back on Sunday, I know that you are all mine for the centuries that is to come," Esme assured him with another kiss.

Edward had talked to Esme about his dilemma, before he had talked to Carlisle. He wanted to see if she was okay with it. As the loving and selfless woman that she was, she even helped him present the idea to Carlisle.

Carlisle had almost fallen off his chair when they had talked to him about it. He was happy that he could do this for his son though. He wanted Bella and Edward to be able to consummate their relationship.

"Baby, when you get back on Sunday I am going to make love to you for hours and hours," Carlisle whispered seductively to his wife, trailing his lips down her neck to her collarbone.

"Oh, Carlisle, I can't wait to feel your big cock in my..." Esme replied right when Edward interrupted them.

"Guys! Please, I can hear you!" Edward exclaimed as he looked horror struck.

They were talking so low that Bella couldn't hear them, but Edward did with his vampire hearing, of course.

Carlisle and Esme chuckled and kissed each other softly before they let each other go.

Esme went over to Bella and gave her a warm hug. "See you on Sunday, Bella. Try to relax, everything will be alright. Carlisle is a very compassionate and caring lover. You will have nothing to fear in his arms," Esme whispered to the nervous girl.

Edward and Carlisle watched them in silence, not wanting to interrupt the little pep talk that Esme was giving Bella.

"Bye, dear ones, I'll see you Sunday. Edward, I will wait outside while you say goodbye to Bella," Esme said and blew an air kiss to Carlisle. He smiled and pretended to catch it and brought it onto his chest, placing it right where his still heart lay.

As Carlisle watched Esme retreat out the door to wait, he couldn't help but turn his attention to his young son. He didn't envy Edward's emotions right now. He knew that even though it was Edward's idea to begin with, it was killing him to leave her.

Edward slowly walked over to where Bella stood, dragging out their goodbyes as long as he could. Engulfing her in his arms, he brought his nose to her hair, breathing in her freesia and strawberry scent, to help calm his own nerves.

"Relax, love..." he said as he tuck her under his chin. "Carlisle will take good care of you. I trust him with my life. I trust him with yours. You don't have to worry about a thing, love. He will not let any harm come to you." He kissed the top of her head. "I will see you in a few days, and I am looking forward to the things I can do with your body when I return," he said in a husky whisper.

Bella shivered at his words. SHe couldn't wait until she was connected to Edward in the most intimate way.

"I love you," she whispered as she leaned up and placed soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, love", he replied softly and answered her kiss, before he stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

Looking over her head, he whispered just loud enough for Carlisle to hear, "Take good care of my girl."

"I will, son. I will take good care of her, you don't have to worry about a thing," Carlisle replied silently, knowing that Edward would 'hear' it.

Edward gave him a nod and a smile before kissing Bella ever so gently on the lips. "Bye, love. I'll see you soon", he told her as he released her from his embrace and opened the door to leave.

He turned one last time and gave Bella a reassuring smile before he went out, closing the door behind him.

Carlisle silently watched her with his arms crossed against his chest, as he leaned against the wall a few feet from where she was standing.

Bella was staring at the door where her future husband had just exited.

He could hear her heartbeat pick up, and saw that she was blushing. He knew that she was nervous now that they were alone together. But he would do everything he could to make her more comfortable.

He glanced at his watch; it showed that it was barely eight in the morning.

"Bella, I have to stop by the hospital to take care of a little paperwork, do you want to accompany me?" he asked, flashing her a dazzling smile.

"Um… sure," she replied softly, relieved that they could get out of the house, focusing on everything else but the reason that they were left alone for the next couple of days.

"Why don't you bring your homework with you, that way we will both get some work done," he surprised her by saying.

"How did you know about the homework?" she asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Alice," he replied with a smirk. He turned around to gather his car keys, and briefcase.

"You didn't think I would let you get off the hook that easily, did you?" he asked her teasingly. "Seriously, I don't want you to get stuck behind because you are staying home from school today," he told her in a more serious tone.

Bella nodded and went to get her books from Edward's room, while Carlisle stood by the door, waiting patiently for her.

As the gentleman he was, he opened the passenger door for her and closed it after she had got into her seat. The luxurious Mercedes were impressing as usual.

Carlisle placed his briefcase in the backseat, before sliding into the driver's seat.

"All buckled up?" he asked her as he started the car.

"Yep," she replied feeling more at ease with him.

They drove off towards the hospital, riding in comfortable silence. She had never really spent time alone with Carlisle before, and she found herself feeling very shy in his presence all of the sudden.

He found her shyness to be adorable and her blush enchanting.

Bella had come into their life as a fresh breath of air; there certainly was never a boring moment with the clumsy, fragile human girl around.

**A/N: A special that thanks to my beta Feralness...without her, I don't know what I would do!  
><strong>

**I also want to thank everyone for all the reviews, favorites and alerts that you keep giving for this story. I try to respond to everyone but with the Review Reply at fail, I have send out PM's, so if you are not getting a response, make sure your PM is in enabled mode! So please keep showing me the love, by keeping the reviews flowing!**

**Until next time...**

**CC  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4 The Doctor's Workspace

**Disclaimer: Would love to own just a tenth of the profits SM has made with The Twilight Saga..but alas, it not my **S\**story to own! But at least I do own Compassion!**

**A/N: First a big thank you to my Beta, Feralness-Is-Me, for all of her wonder full help! And I do recommend going and checking out her stories, you will not be disappointed! ****And I would also like to thank everyone again, for all the wonderful and kind words you have sent me. Each and every one mean a lot to me. **

**I know this story with what Carlisle is doing to Bella may not be your cup of tea and that's fine, no hurt feelings here. Because the great thing about fan fiction is, there is always something for everyone. If it's not this story, then I am sure if you keep looking you will fine one that you will like. **

**Oh and a note to all you lurkers out there, don't be afraid to leave a review, I won't bite...well not much anyways!**

**So Ladies and Gentlemen..I direct your attention to the chapter below!**

**Chapter 4: The Doctor's Workspace**

Bella placed her text book onto her lap. She had been reading through her biology assignment for the past hour and a half, and felt the need to take a break.

She slowly stretched her arms up over her head, as she felt the effects of sitting in the same position for so long. Bella let out a sigh as her tight muscles began to relax.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked her with a concerned look in his eyes as he noticed that she was obviously trying to ease some sort of tension in her joints.

"Yeah, I just got too caught up in my reading so I forgot to change my sitting position," she replied sheepishly.

He let out a soft chuckle as he opened yet a file from the pile that he had brought back in with him earlier in the morning.

"Need a break?" he asked her with a smile covering his face.

She nodded and muffled a yawn.

"Good!" he beamed at her. "Come with me; I want to show you something. It's the perfect way to clear your brain and replenish your energy," he told her with sparkling eyes.

She got up looking a little nervous all of the sudden, wondering if he was going to get physical right now—certainly, not there at his place of work!

Carlisle noticed her body stiffen slightly at his comment. "Relax Bella," he said with a quiet laugh, "It's not anything like that." He stood by the door, motioning for her to join him.

As he held the door open for her, Bella slipped past him with a deep blush on her face.

He didn't need Edward's gift, to figure out what she was thinking right then. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Bella," Carlisle said, his voice husky as he stilled her movement by gripping her waist from behind. He was standing close enough to her back, that when he was whispering the words, his mouth so close that she could feel his cool breath against skin on the side of her neck.

Bella felt a shiver of excitement and pleasure run through her body.

Carlisle smirked as he noticed the affect he had on her—the rise of goosebumps on her flesh.

Seconds after, he let go of her waist, and grinned at her as he placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her through the corridors until they came to an elevator.

People were greeting the handsome doctor as he led her through the hospital.

They rode the elevator to the third floor and got off there. A sink was placed at the wall next to the elevator, which he used to wash his hands properly, instructing her to do the same.

Bella was confused and curious, wondering where he was going to take her.

He stopped by a door and turned towards her, motioning for her to enter through the door he was holding open for her.

Once she entered she heard the soft cries of an infant fill the air, and she looked around in amazement. He had brought her to the nursery that was filled with 12 newborn babies.

Carlisle was staring at her intently, watching her reaction with a smile playing at his lips.

Bringing her to his favorite place that he held his heart was something he had never done with anyone before. Not even Esme. If he had his way, he would spend his entire day in there.

"Oh my god, Carlisle, they are so small and fragile." Bella cooed as she lovingly touched the hand of a sleeping baby girl with her fingertips.

"Yes, they are amazing," he murmured softly as he came to stand next to her by the little baby.

"It's amazing how two people can make such a perfect creature out of love, isn't it," he asked her softly.

He chuckled softly as Bella started blushing.

"Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart. Making a baby is the most natural and beautiful thing in the world," he told her softly as he gave her hand a soft squeeze.

He was wondering how she would handle getting naked with him if she blushed by mentioning of how babies were made.

"Do you want to hold her?" he asked her softly as he could see the look of love and wonder in her eyes.

"No, I can't… she is so small; I am afraid that I will hurt her," she protested.

"I promise you that you won't hurt her", he told her with a confident voice, as he gently picked the tiny baby girl from her bassinet.

"Hey, little girl." he cooed lovingly as he cradled the baby in his arms. Bella loved watching how he handled the little baby; it made her heart all warm and fuzzy.

He motioned for Bella to sit in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Bella did as he asked, and he followed her with the baby in his arms.

Once she was seated safely, he showed her how to hold her arms, and reminded her that she had to support the infant's neck as he gently placed the little warm bundle in her arms.

"Wow, she is so light," Bella exclaimed softly as she cradled the baby carefully.

"Yes, it's amazing thinking about that we all have been this small once," Carlisle replied softly as he crouched in front of her, placing his large index finger in the little newborn baby's fist.

"She sure has a good grip", he chuckled softly.

"I can see how you find this place relaxing", Bella told him as she looked around in the room.

A few nurses were coming and going as they attended to the little ones. All of them greeted Carlisle with a smile. It was obvious that he was popular around the hospital.

"You must know everyone that works in this hospital," Bella teased.

He chuckled before he surprised her by saying, "No, not really. Mostly just the people here, and in both the OR and ER".

"Why those particular places?" Bella asked curiously.

"I work in those three places. I am an ER attending physician and a pediatric physician, specializing in pediatric surgery," he replied.

"I didn't know that, I thought you only worked in the ER," Bella told him, unable to hide the surprised look in her face.

"I wanted to divide my time between those places. So I spend fifty percent of my day in the ER and the other half here," he replied with a smile.

He never ceased to amaze her. This man was the most kindhearted creature to walk on this earth.

"No one has managed to break them, taint them or mess them up yet. They are so pure and innocent. It's refreshing to be around them", he murmured softly.

After a while, Carlisle took the little girl out of Bella's arms, and placed her back in her bassinet.

"Come, I want to show you where I spend most of my time when I am up here," he told her gently and helped her up from the chair. They walked out of the nursery and a few feet down the corridor before they came to stop in front of a new door.

This time he handed her a yellow gown, and helped her put it on outside of her clothes, before he removed his white lab coat to put on one as well. Then he led her through a thorough washing routine, before he finally opened the door for her to enter.

This room didn't hold any soft cries from a newborn. The only sounds in the room came from several machines that were surrounding incubators strategically placed around in the room.

Frozen by the sight in front of her, Bella felt his palm rest at the small off her back, in a comforting gesture.

"This is the NICU," he explained as he led her towards an incubator that was surrounded by high tech equipment.

Bella gasped as she saw the tiny preemies that were laying inside the incubators.

"How can anything so small be alive," she asked with a sad expression on her face.

"Preemies have a high survival rate these days, Bella. The limit for treating and resuscitating them are at twenty-four weeks. That's where the line between what's right and what's wrong gets drawn. This little guy was born at twenty-six weeks, and he is doing well considering the circumstances," he explained gently.

"What are all those tubes for?" she asked with a strained voice.

"The one that comes from his nose is a feeding tube, and the tube that comes through his mouth is a breathing tube. This machine is doing the breathing for him at the moment, because his lungs are still very underdeveloped. These incubators are what we call a surrogate womb. They are protected from the cold and the germs that exist outside these boxes," he explained patiently.

"Is he experiencing any pain?," she asked with a worried look on her face.

"No, we keep him sedated. He is in a deep sleep, and is not able to feel any pain or discomfort," he assured her.

Carlisle exchanged a few words with the nurses, looking over a couple of charts that he wrote down some orders, before he led her back down to his office.

Bella was quiet as they return, lost in thought over what she had just seen.

Arriving back at his office, there was a sandwich and a bottle of orange juice waiting for Bella on his desk.

"How did that get here?" she asked somewhat surprised.

"Magic," he replied with a wink. "Now eat your lunch," he commanded her gently as he resumed the paperwork on his desk.

Once Bella had finished the sandwich, she thanked him and went back to reading her homework.

Shortly after, Carlisle heard her heartbeat change, and when he looked up his suspicions were confirmed. Bella was curled up in his office couch, sleeping soundly.

He smiled at the sight of the sleeping girl; it had been a long morning for her. He walked over to where she was curled up and removed the book from her hands. Grabbing the throw from the back of the couch, he cover her up with it, tucking it around her small body.

He was satisfied with the fact that she was able to get some sleep now, because he had a suspicion that there wouldn't be much time for sleep during the next few days.

He sat down behind his desk again, determined to finish his work before noon so that he could concentrate on Bella for the next few days.

They had a lot to talk about once they returned to the house.

He only had two patient files left to look at and one patient to check upon before he was done for the day.

**Please be kind and leave a review.. I do answer them!**

**CC**


	6. Chapter 5: The Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters are property of S. Meyer. I'm just happy she lets us play with them.**

**A/N: Howdy y'all! I'm just so happy to see that you have joined me for this installment of Compassion. I just can't get over how many reviews, favorites and alerts that I have picked up for this little ol' story! It really means a lot to me! A big thank you to my Beta Feralness-Is-Me for all of worderful work and don't forget to check you some of her stories...you won't be disapointed!  
><strong>

**So without further ado...**

**Chapter 5: The Calm Before The Storm**

"Bella, wake up, dear. It's time to go home," Carlisle told her softly as he gently shook her shoulder to wake her up.

He had managed to finish his work before noon, and was now free to spend his limitless time with Bella, until their mates returned at midnight on Sunday.

He could sense that she was getting more tense after they got in the car and left the hospital. Carlisle let out a sigh too low for Bella's hearing, as he tried to figure out a way to approach the subject without stressing her.

"Bella? Do I make you nervous?" he asked her gently.

"Um… maybe a little…" she replied honestly.

"Try to relax, Bella. We have known each other for quite some time, and I am still the same person I was before Edward asked me to help with the physical aspect of your relationship," he assured her.

She nodded and offered him a small smile.

The weather was really bad this day; the rain was drumming against the car as they drove towards the Cullen's home.

"Ohhh!" Bella exclaimed as she hunched forward, holding her hand against her belly.

"Bella, Are you ok?," Carlisle asked with concern written all over his beautiful face.

"Yeah, I guess so, I just keep getting this stabbing pain in my lower belly," she mumbled as she rubbed her hand over her stomach.

"Have you thought about getting it checked out?" he asked her with a frown.

"No, I can live with it. Don't tell Edward," she replied quietly.

"Bella, when we get to the house, I want to give you a quick checkup and I won't take no for an answer. Nothing dangerous, don't worry. And the doctor patient confidentiality stops me from telling Edward,," he assured her as he saw the panic in his eyes.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence as Bella was too busy thinking about what kind of examination he would do to her. She had never been fond of going to the doctor, so it worried her.

Fifteen minutes later Carlisle maneuvered his car into the huge garage at the house. They grabbed their things and went inside.

Carlisle sat down his briefcase, and put his keys on the table near the entrance door.

Bella had put her books on the dining table as she needed to finish her homework after lunch.

"Ok, Bella. If you can just lay down on the couch for me so I can palpate you're abdomen," Carlisle told her gently. He could feel her fear for being examined, afraid that he was going to do something to cause her discomfort.

Usually when a young woman would present a pain in the lower part of her abdomen, he would use to fingers to feel inside of her while he palpated the outside of her lower belly with his free hand. But this would have to do for now. Later, when they got physical, he could always give her a quick pelvic exam.

Bella laid on the couch as he requested.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" asked Carlisle as he gently pushed her sweater up to her belly button."

"I need to open the button on your jeans, so I can gain access to where I need to palpate you. I am not going to remove them, are you alright with that?" he asked her gently.

She nodded and focused her gaze up to the ceiling as the trademark blush appeared on her pale cheeks.

Carlisle found her too cute for her own good.

He gently opened the buttons expertly and the top of her baby pink lace panties were exposed to him.

His member twitched at the sight of her flat tummy, and her very sexy panties. "You'll be the death of me yet," he muttered under his breath, too low for Bella to hear.

He had never thought about how beautiful the human being in front of him was before now. He had always thought of Bella as very beautiful girl, but now, as he got a peak of her perfectly shaped body that she were hiding underneath her clothes, he changed his opinion to that to a very sexy woman.

Once he allowed himself to take in her beauty, he couldn't help but think of how lucky he was to get the chance to teach her all about the physical aspect of her and Edward's relationship.

He had to force the thoughts about her beauty and sexiness out of his head so he could give her the checkup that had put him in this position in the first place.

The skin of her perfectly toned stomach was so soft and warm, that he couldn't help it as his mind went in the gutter once again. Images of her warm virgin pussy wrapped around his cock, kept flashing through his mind. He became aware of the tightening of his pants.

Once again he forced himself to focus, and concentrated about palpating her abdomen gently.

He asked her if it hurt as he pressed his cold fingers over her ovaries, and he noted some left sided tenderness. He suspected that she might have a light case of endometriosis, which was not serious, but could cause her some discomfort.

Removing it or putting her on birth control would solve her problem. But that was a discussion for another time.

Once he was done, he gently buttoned her jeans, and pulled her sweater back in place again. Now was not the moment to get physical with her, he wanted her to get settled in and to eat some lunch.

Bella was relieved to hear him say that it wasn't anything serious.

He offered her some pain killers, but she didn't feel the need for any, since the pain had already gone away.

She told him that she needed to finish her homework and took a seat at the dining room table.

Carlisle loosened his tie a little, and opened up the two top buttons of his Hugo Boss shirt, as he went upstairs to check out the guest room Alice had organized for them, while Bella was busy, concentrating on her biology assignment.

Alice had thought of everything.

The largest guest room was romantically decorated with scented candles, scattered throughout the room.

The huge king size bed was nicely done with white six hundred thread count Egyptian cotton bedding, and the drapes were open, allowing when the time came, the moonlight to flood into the room. A flat screen TV hang on the wall across from the bed, and a stereo was placed underneath it. There was pile of romantic and relaxing CDs next to it.

The remote for the TV was on the nightstand, as was the control for the light spots that were in the ceiling. The ceiling above was covered with a mirror as large as the bed, as was the wall above the head board of the bed. He could feel his dick twitch at the thought of how much fun they could have with the mirrors.

The door that led into the ensuite was open, and he realized that he had never looked in there before. It was done in a white, theme with a calming spa like feeling.

There was a large shower with double glass doors and a huge spa tub, big enough for two. The wall across from the tub was all mirrors, from floor to ceiling. In a corner of the bathroom there was an enclosed toilet, and across from it, a simple and elegant double washbasin with a rack that was stuffed with big, soft and fluffy towels.

A selection of bath salts were nicely placed at the side of the tub, both lavender and strawberry scented. The shower had been stocked with Bella's usual shampoo, conditioner and shower gel; all strawberry scented, of course.

As he wandered back to the bedroom, he found a note Alice had left for him on the nightstand that held the various remote controls.

_Carlisle__**,**_

_I hope you like how the room is decorated. There is clean bedding in the closet by the bathroom door. I thought you might want to change it because of the bloodstains from her maidenhead. I have taken the liberty to but a towel next to your night table, so you can place it underneath her when the time comes._

_Thought we might spare the mattress for bloodstains._

_There are some panty liners in the bathroom cabinet that Bella can use afterwards to catch any excess bleeding. She will probably be embarrassed, so she won't let you know that she needs it. You have to tell her that there are panty liners for her to use in the bathroom._

_There is a selection of bath salts in the bathroom; a nice warm bath will help her with the soreness. In the trunk at the end of the bed, you will find a selection of some things that might come in handy. I won't go in any detail, just take a look for yourself._

_Esme has made a few dishes; they are stashed in the fridge ready to be warmed up. This way you guys will get the most out of the weekend as you won't have to use endless amount of time on cooking._

_I know that you will give her a beautiful weekend filled with pleasant will see you guys on Sunday. Have a great weekend._

_Love, Alice_

Carlisle smiled to himself. Alice was such a wonderful creature; always thing of everything.

He was curious about the trunk at the end of the bed and went to look at what she had placed underneath the lid.

To say that it caught him off guard was the understatement of the century!

A black blindfold made of silk, handcuffs, warming lubricant, two butt plugs of different sizes, a vibrator, a clitoris stimulator, a feather, massage oil in various flavors. He was surprised that Alice had left these props for him to use with Bella this weekend. He knew Edward asked him to teach and prepare Bella, but he didn't realize the extent of it.

He was familiar with the use of erotic props; he and Esme had a very adventurous sex life.

What worried him was the butt plugs, anal sex really hurt at first. He remembered how Esme had reacted the first few times he had introduced her to that, and she was a vampire.

It was clear to him that Edward wanted him to do anal with Bella as well, so she was prepared to take him in both entrances. But he didn't know if he could do that to Bella. Surely, Edward would want to teach her something's himself.

He let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

She would be sore enough this weekend, just from the taking of her virginity. He would serious have to think this over and just wait and see how it went.

**A/N 2: There you have it! I know some of you will think the chapters are short, it's done intentionally, to keep it going smoothly.**

**Now, I wonder if it is possible with the help of this chapter to reach 100 reviews? I sure with all everyone's help help, I can reach this goal! **

**Thanks again for reading and leaving a review!**

**CC  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Talking Safely in the Dark

**Disclaimer: SM owns the rights to Twilight and its characters. Me..I just own Compassion's plot!  
><strong>

**A/N: Howdy my dear peeps. The responses I have been getting for this story have just blown my mind! The last chapter alone, brought the story up, just two reviews shy of 100. Exciting isn't it! Well, with the help of the super duperl Feralness-Is-Me's wonderful Beta skills, here is the next chapter. Just one last reminder... this isn't a story for everyone...if it's not your cup of tea, you can always find something else to read. So without further ado, on with the story...  
><strong>

**Chapter 6: Talking Safely In The Dark  
><strong>

"So Bella, Do you want to watch a movie? I know Alice bought a pile of DVD's last week," Carlisle asked.

"Okay," she replied, feeling a little bit more at ease.

"Why don't you go and choose one while I get you a snack. I know that Esme has prepared a light lunch for you," Carlisle told her softly.

Bella nodded, going over the entertainment center to pick out a DVD.

The Cullen house never ceased to impress her. Esme was always redecorating, often following the latest home interior trends. The huge living room was decked out with couches, loveseats and recliners. Some were grouped around the entertainment system and others placed in intimate settings. They were all covered in snow white ultra-suede, making them all soft and inviting.

Before Bella could even pick a movie, Carlisle appeared with a fruit salad that Esme had prepared earlier for her. She had put several prepared dishes in the refrigerator, wanting to make it easier for her husband who didn't have that much experience in the kitchen.

Bella ate her lunch before they started the movie she had chosen for them to watch.

They watched a James bond movie, the newest one that Bella hadn't seen yet.

They both sat in the huge couch with a little space between the two of them.

Carlisle sensed that she wasn't quite ready to be close to him just yet.

As she watch the move, she couldn't help but let her mind wander. Bella didn't know what the sleeping arrangements would be that night, and it was beginning to stress her out again by not knowing.

Carlisle didn't need Jasper around to tell him what she was feeling; he could sense something was bothering her.

"Sweetheart? What's going through that pretty little head of yours?" he asked.

"I… um… where will I sleep tonight?" she asked as she looked down at her hands; she could feel the burn of her cheeks.

Carlisle was thinking about how he would answer that without scaring her. "I was thinking that we would spend the nights in one of the guestrooms. Neutral ground for the both of us," Carlisle responded.

"Oh…," Bella whispered and trembled a little, still not looking at him.

"Look at me, sweetheart." He reached over, nudging her chin up with his finger. "Nothing will happen without your consent, but I will share the bed with you, yes? I made Edward a promise, that I wouldn't let you sleep in a room by yourself because of your frequent nightmares," he told her soothingly.

She nodded and gave him a smile. Mentally she kicked herself for being so afraid and nervous. This was Carlisle, the kindest person she had ever met. He would never let any harm come to her.

As the movie continued to play, a storm started to brew outside. It wasn't long before the storm increased to the point that the power went out.

Darkness. Pitch black darkness settled over the room.

That did not sit well with Bella at all. It wasn't the storm so much, as it was the total darkness. She never liked being in total darkness, ever since she got lock in the basement by accident when she was a small child.

Carlisle could hear the increase of her heartbeat. He reached over to calm her, only to be met with a scream that quickly turned into whimpers. "Bella… shh.. It's just me," he said trying to calm her. "Just stay where you are, dear, and I'm just going to light the fireplace.

"P-p-please don't leave me!" she said on the verge of tears.

Thanks to his superior night vision, he had no problem seeing her. She was literally vibrating with fear.

"I'm not going to leave you, little one. I'm just going to walk over to the fireplace and light it. I will not leave the room," he said soothingly.

It only took him just a nanosecond light it, and as the flames licked up, it bathed the room in a warm glow.

Bella watched as Carlisle sat back down beside her, but closer than he was before.

He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and comfort her. But he didn't want to frighten her more than she was.

"Carlisle… can you… um… can you just hold me?" she asked meekly.

"Of course I will, Bella," he told her sincerely and smiled warmly to her as he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him, maneuvering them so that she was sitting between his legs, leaning her back into his chest.

She was a little tense at first, but loosened up after a few seconds.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked her softly as he rested his arms on her waist.

She nodded yes and let out a content sigh.

He could feel her heartbeat slow to an almost normal rate.

He just sat there holding her in silence, watching the flame of the lamp flicker across the walls. He could feel that she was relaxing more into his embrace.

She was becoming more comfortable in his grip, that she let her mind wander back to the movie they had been watching before the power went out. She thought about the love scene that had been playing across the screen; it had been pretty intense.

Of course, you didn't see any body parts except the silhouette of the woman's breasts, but the thrusting under the white sheet, the sound, the sweaty skin and making out were enough to know that they were making love.

The girl was moaning and squirming in pleasure as the guy took her in the missionary, and in the next minute they switched, and the woman was suddenly on top.

Carlisle felt Bella's body tense up, as well as her heart rate accelerate. And from the heat she was projecting, he just knew she had to be blushing.

"Breath... Bella," Carlisle murmured into her ear.

She took a deep breath keeping her eyes closed. She knew she had to get over her fear of what was to happen this weekend if she ever wanted to be with Edward. She finally resigned herself to the fact that she might as well quit fighting her feelings and go with the flow. Unfortunately, it was easier said than done.

"Hey… beautiful. You okay?" he asked her with a soft chuckle.

Bella shivered lightly when he called her beautiful. She liked how it sounded coming from his lips. With the way she was lying across his chest, she fell the rumble of his chuckle, deep in her own body.

As a doctor and a vampire he recognized the reactions of her body, and liked that his words had that effect on her. She was finally starting to be herself.

He dared himself to take it to the next level by gently moving her hair so that the left side of her neck was exposed to him. Ducking his head closer to her neck, he ran his nose along the soft skin right below her ear. His lips slowly blazing a trail down her jugular vein. Carlisle couldn't help but run his tongue over it, tasting her sweet skin.

Bella involuntarily leaned her neck to the right to give him access. His lips felt so cool and soothing against the flushed skin of her neck, and a low moan escaped her lips.

Carlisle smiled against her skin as he inhaled her scent.

_God, she smell__s__ so good_, he thought to himself.

"Good girl," he murmured into her neck.

Then he placed one last kiss at her neck before he pulled away, and continued to hold her as they watched the dancing flames.

He made sure that the fire in the fireplace kept going, so it would be warm and comfortable for her. The weather outside made the fireplace seem even more cozy.

"Are you comfortable? Tell me if you get cold or anything, and I will go get you a blanket or two", he told her softly.

"I'm not cold, the temperature is just perfect," she replied softly as she rested her back against his chest.

He was very satisfied when she didn't move away from him. Since she was afraid of the dark, he knew that she was thankful to sit close to him.

"Don't you think it is time that we talk about the subject we both have been avoiding so far, yes?" he questioned her softly as he caressed her upper arms with the tips of his long fingers.

Bella's heart rate increased as she took in the words he had just spoken to her.

He chuckled softly, "Relax, Bella. Your heart is racing," he told her gently.

She trusted him with her virginity, but it still didn't remove the nerves and angst she felt at the thought of going there.

"Have you and Edward talked about what you expect out of this weekend?" he asked her, curious to know if Edward had been brave enough to tell her that she would most likely experience a lot of new things during these days they had together.

"No.. not really," she mumbled and was happy about the fact that she was sitting with her back towards him, cause she was so embarrassed about talking about this.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Bella?" Carlisle asked her gently.

She nodded in response.

"I know that you and Edward has drawn the line at kissing. But what about you? Have you ever pleasured yourself?" he asked her.

He could see the blush spreading in the back of her neck.

"Um,. No," she replied honestly.

"May I ask why?" he continued.

"I.. I think its kind of gross. I don't even want to see what I look like down there," she blurted out.

"Hmm, I think we will have to work on that. There is nothing gross about the human body, it's the most natural thing in the world. And knowing your body will help you gain even more pleasure from your partner. I promise you, that once you have experienced what an orgasm is like, you will want to experience it over and over. And, Bella.. About not wanting to see what you look like down there, you should take a look, you might be positively surprised," he told her softly, placing a kiss on the back of her head.

Although she was mortified about this conversation, she couldn't help but notice that it did something with her body.

"Are you still with me? You seemed to space out a little bit there on me," Carlisle said softly, with his lips inches from her neck. His breath tickling her skin, giving her goose bumps all over her body.

He couldn't help but smirk at her reaction, the fact that this fragile human girl trusted him as much as she did. It made him admire, respect and love her even more. Bella had always been so loyal and kind to his family. Loving them and keeping their secret safe. And she didn't even think that their kind were soulless creatures that were damned from the second their heart stopped beating.

She actually tried to convince them that they had souls. Even though they were the worlds most dangerous predators. This meant so much to Carlisle and his family. Bella had been that missing link that would make the Cullen's complete.

He decided to tell her what her mate expected from the time she spent with Carlisle this weekend.

"When Edward came to me with this request, he told me what his expectations for this weekend were. He wanted me to prepare you for the physical part of your relationship by showing you all there is about sex. Nothing to heavy of course, but it did include foreplay, oral, vaginal and anal intercourse. I know that this must be overwhelming to you, but a vampire's sexual nature is quite different from a human's. The appetite, need and passion is so much stronger, and once you become a vampire you will understand what I am talking about.

Anyway, I know that Edward didn't talk to you about all the aspects of what he is expecting to come out of this weekend because he didn't know how to explain this to you in fear that you would be running out on him," Carlisle told her softly while closely watching her reaction.

Bella's mouth hung open in shock as she tried to digest what he had just told her. She felt so overwhelmed and embarrassed by the things Carlisle told her. _So much for my resolve to 'go with the flow', _she thought to herself.

"Bella, talk to me, tell me what's going through your mind right now.." he whispered from behind her as he laced his hands with hers.

"I.. I.. ", she stuttered with blushing cheeks.

"Relax.." he said as he pulled her tighter into his embrace, kissing the hair on the back of her head. "Remember that none of this will happened without your consent. Your well-being and happiness is my number one concern, sweetheart. But if you put your trust in me, I will show you that you have nothing to fear. Sex is about pleasure and passion, and I am hoping that you will allow me to show you that this weekend," Carlisle explained as he stroke her palms in a soothing manner with his thumb.

"But.. I.. oral? A.. Anal?" Bella stuttered nervously.

"Its all about pleasure, Bella.. I know that it might be difficult to believe, but anal sex can be a very pleasurable experience if its done right. And the oral part will be heavenly, I promise you that. But I want you to be prepare. I will not lie to you, the first time for penetration either vaginal or anal, will cause some pain and discomfort, it won't last long, before it turns into pleasure. I promise I will be gentle and we will go slow. All you have to do is to trust me," he explained to her.

He didn't want her to be afraid, he just wanted to be truthful with her. He didn't want to lose the trust that he had already built with her.

Carlisle decided to take a break for a few minutes, before before continuing the talk. He could see that she really didn't expect some of the things Edward wanted her to learn about.

"Do you trust me, Bella?" he whispered from behind her.

"Y.. yes", she replied still stuttering. She trusted Carlisle with everything she had, he would never put her in any danger or harms way on purpose. But still, just the thought of some of the things, sent a shiver down through her body.

The sensation of sitting in his arms was amazing, she felt so safe and at home. She found herself looking at his big hands that were intertwined with her much smaller once. The thought of having those fingers against her naked body made her insides tingle in excitement.

"I am so happy to have gained your trust, and I promise that I won't let you down, baby girl," Carlisle whispered as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, as they sunk into a comfortable silence.

Carlisle broke the comfortable silence after a few minutes:

"Bella dear, did you know we have a indoor pool in the basement? Carlisle whispered as he caressed both of her arms.

"No.. no, I didn't", Bella stuttered completely dazzled from the feeling of Carlisle's cool breath from his lips that were just a few inches from the skin of her neck.

"So.. Are you up for a swim later, after dinner?" he asked her softly.

"Ok..", she stuttered once again.

"Good.. I believe that Alice has put out some swimwear in her bedroom for you to use," he informed her as he placed another kiss on the top of her head. As he did, he inhaled the wonderful strawberry scent from her brown locks. He could breath her scent in all night. No wonder Edward was infatuated with it!

She nodded and let herself relax back against him again.

He planned on continuing the conversation when they were in the pool, cause that way, she would have to face him, and besides it didn't hurt that there was less clothing involved.

It wasn't until Bella dozed of in his arms, that the power came back on. It felt so comfortable to have the warmth of her against him. Not wanting to break the mood, he reached up beside him and shut the table lamp off, leaving them bathed in the light of the fire.

**A/N2: There you have it folks, we're getting a bit closer to the goal and you get a bit longer chapter to boot! All I ask is for you to click on the little button below and leave me some love!**

**CC**


	8. Chapter 7  Hot Time in the Pool

**Disclaimer: Twilight is still own my Stephanie Meyer. At least I own copies of the books and this here story of mine!**

**A/N: Ah, here we are again folks, the next chapter of Compassion. I can't believe the response that his little ol' story has generated. Thank you everyone for your great reviews and for putting Compassion on alert and adding it to your favorites. I want to give a special thank you to Feralness-Is-Me for cleaning up my mess and all the wonderful moral support!**

**Now on with the show!**

**CHAPTER 7 – Hot Time In the Pool**

Alice had called Carlisle while Bella took a nap in his arms, and had informed him that the family would come home a little after noon on Monday instead. She had _seen_ that Bella needed the extra time, and that Alice would take care of Charlie, school, and Carlisle's work for them.

Later that evening, after Bella had eaten her dinner and had let it settle, Carlisle decided that it was time to move a little forward.

"Would you like to go for a swim now?" he asked.

"I..uh..didn't bring a swim suit," she replied a bit nervously. "I didn't think I would need one."

He just smiled at her."That's alright, dear, I'm sure Alice has one you can borrow. Why don't you just go up to her room and look; I'm sure she won't mind."

Bella just nodded and slowly made her way up to Alice and Jasper's room.

Upon entering the room, she was touched with what she saw. Dear, sweet Alice must have seen that she was going to go swimming.

There at the foot of the bed, lay a bikini that Alice had put out for her. She had been afraid of what she would find if she had to dig for one. But Alice had actually chosen a nice white two piece bikini—that covered just enough—so that Bella would be comfortable.

Putting the bikini on, she was amazed to find that it fit her perfectly, like it was made for her. And right beside it was a matching white fluffy robe. Not wanting to parade around the house in a revealing way, she donned the robe and made her way back to Carlisle.

"Ready to see the pool?" Carlisle asked and held out his hand so Bella could take it. He had already changed into a t-shirt and board shorts.

Bella nodded shyly and took the proffered hand.

He thought she looked so cute in the white fluffy bathrobe that reached just above her knees. Being a man after all, he just couldn't wait to see what was under it. A bikini? A one-piece? He hoped it was a bikini, she would look good in one, he thought to himself.

They made their way to the basement pool room.

To say that she was shocked was an understatement!

The room ran the length of the house and the pool took up quite a bit of the space. The pool deck was scattered with tables and lounges. Plants were everywhere, giving you the feel of the outdoors.

But what really got her attention, was the ceiling. It was lit up to resemble a night sky, complete with twinkling lights. She felt like she was outside on summer evening.

Carlisle just let her look around for a minute as he moved behind her. He placed his hands on her hips. Leaning into her neck he softly asked, "So, what do you think?"

"It…it…it's beautiful, Carlisle," she whispered.

Bringing his lips to her hair. "I'm glad you like it." And he placed a kiss on it.

He led her over to one of the chase lounges so she could take her robe off.

She could feel her anxiety start to creep up on her as she untied the robe. And before she could even slide it off her shoulders, Carlisle was right behind her.

"Allow me, my dear." He slowly pulled the robe down her shoulders, exposing her pale, creamy skin. As the robe continued to come away from her body, Carlisle took a step back from her.

Carlisle was at loss of words when Bella turned to face him. He could hardly pull his eyes off of her.

The bikini she wore, fit her like a glove. The color brought out her innocence, and not to mention, it made her cute and sexy at the same time.

He could feel his member straining against his shorts. He knew he had to get it under control.

"Wow… Bella… You look stunning," he told her as he had cleared his throat from the raspy voice he'd suddenly developed. He didn't want to scare her away; he had to control himself or everything would be for naught.

"Thank you," she replied, her blush spreading from her face to her chest.

Placing her robe onto the nearest lounge, he proceeded to pull his own shirt over his head. He could hear Bella's heartbeat and breathing pick up.

She stole a glance at his body and was shocked to see how fit and sexy Dr. Cullen was.

The more she stared, the harder it was for her to look away from him. Bella could feel her own blush deepen more.

Bella couldn't help but stare at Carlisle as she realized she had never seen him without a shirt on before. She couldn't help but marvel at his physique; strong shoulders; broad chest; and well defined abs. His chest had a light smattering of hair. Her eyes traveled down his abs, following his blond happy trail into his low hung board shorts.

Carlisle smirked as he saw how she reacted to him.

He just loved watching her blush, her pale skin turning a deep pink.

To save her from herself, he took hold of her hand and led her to the pool steps. Carlisle stepped in first, leading her in.

He let go of her hand as he waded out until he was standing with water up to his navel.

Turning towards her. "Hey, beautiful, come here," he told her softly as he reached out his hand to her.

She waded out closer to where he stood and hesitantly took his hand. He was quite a bit taller than her, so where the water reached his navel, it reached her breasts.

"Is the water okay? You're not cold?" he asked her with a concerned tone in his voice.

"I'm ok; the water feels great," she replied sincerely.

Bella was surprised at how warm the water was. She had figured since cold didn't bother them, that the water would have been unheated.

"Good," he replied as he rubbed the back of her hand gently with his thumb.

"Is it okay if I kiss you, Bella?" he asked her as he looked her in the eyes.

"Oh… Okay…" she stuttered as her blush covered her cheeks again.

He gently tilted her chin up, before he took her face between his palms. His eyes were intense, and Bella could feel butterflies in the pit of her stomach as he leaned closer to her face.

His lips captured hers in a soft, gentle kiss that sent electric waves through both of them. Carlisle kissed her gently making sure to not to move too fast. He could hear her heart rate pick up and she was shivering slightly. He knew that she couldn't be that cold for the water was still nice and warm. He kept kissing her for a few more seconds, before he slowly broke it off.

"You're shivering… am I making you nervous, Bella?" Carlisle asked her gently while caressing the sides of her arms in soothing manner.

She nodded while biting her lip slightly. Although she was nervous, she also felt the desire for him burning inside of her. His passionate kiss had literally swept her off her feet.

"Am I doing anything that makes you uncomfortable?" he asked her as he searched her eyes for the answer.

"No… I just… I'm… I'm just scared and nervous about what we are going to be doing. I have heard stories that it's going to hurt really bad." She looked away from him, afraid to look him in the eyes as she admitted her fears.

He didn't like the idea that she had heard some kind of horror story about first time intercourse. With his fingers, he pulled her chin back towards him and lifting her face up to meet his eyes.

"My beautiful, Bella, please don't believe all those kinds of stories. I promised you that I would talk you through everything we do together. If I suspect that you will experience pain or discomfort from any of my actions this weekend, I will talk to you before I act on it. We both know that you probably will experience some pain or discomfort, but you need to relax and trust me. I would never put you through anything you can't handle. And we will go slow and talk as things progress," he told her softly.

"I know, thank you for being so patient with me. I am sorry for acting like such a baby," she replied with a hint of shame in her voice.

"Hey, don't apologize. And you are not acting like a baby. Your reactions to this are normal, Bella. Losing you virginity is an important milestone in life," he told her sincerely, he could see that his words relaxed her, and her heart rate slowed down a little.

"You…you can kiss me again if you would like to, Carlisle," she stammered out, trying to sound brave.

Looking down at her with a hint of a smirk. "With pleasure, Miss Swan," he teased her kindly as he tilted her chin up, so that he could lean down and touch their lips together.

The kiss was a little more demanding now that she asked him to kiss her.

Bella's lips naturally parted, welcoming his tongue as he ran it across her bottom lip. He explored the inside of her mouth gently, savoring her delicate flavor.

It didn't take her long to catch on, learning from what he was doing by mimicking his movements. Before long, their tongues were battling for dominance.

She had shared quite a few kisses with Edward, but they had never made out like this. Only because Edward was unsure of how much self-control he had.

She was so lost in the kiss, that she didn't notice that Carlisle had moved them from where they had been standing in the middle of the pool. It wasn't until she felt her back being pushed up against the tile wall of the pool—with his knee firmly planted between her legs—that she realized.

She started to tense when she realized where his knee was until he broke the kiss

"Relax," he murmured to her as he released her lips and started to place butterfly kisses from her mouth, along the jaw until he reached her neck.

Bella leaned her head slightly to the side, giving him more space to kiss and nip at her neck. His actions made her body burn with desire and a moan escaped from her lips.

She never knew she could feel like this and it was just from being kissed!

He continued to feast on her neck, circling the tip of his tongue over her pulse point, before he gently sucked the skin. The sound of her little moans and the way she tightened the hold around his neck was egging him on further.

Slowly, the tips of his fingers traced her collar bone and he slowly let them caress her skin down the valley of her breasts to her stomach, letting them come to rest on her hips.

The doctor's hands were large and they made her body tingle as she felt them travel her body. It was different than the electrical shock feeling she got when her and Edward touched.

Suddenly he adjusted her hips, so that Bella's womanly parts rested against his knee, making Bella gasp in surprise. The friction felt so good that her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head.

Carlisle smiled against the skin of her neck, loving her reaction.

"I take it that you liked that feeling, Bella?" he asked her huskily as he held her hips so that she was still pressed down on his thigh.

"God, yes," she panted as she pressed her cheek against his to hide her blushing face from him.

Carlisle let her hide her face, but once again moved her hips slightly to create some more friction for her.

She moaned against his ear as she clung to him for dear life, and he kept repeating the movement while sucking and kissing on her slender neck.

Her breathing was heavier and he could both smell her arousal, and feel her wetness between her bikini bottom against his thigh even though they were in the water.

"Such a responsive, good girl" he whispered huskily in her ear. His words earned him another wave of arousal, as her wetness grew more apparent against his thigh.

She breathed in his masculine smell; he smelled so damn good. It was weird for her to be this close to him, but yet it felt right. So, so right…

"Let's continue this upstairs," he whispered softly as he gently lifted her bridal style out of the pool. He was so aroused by her, and the sight of her in his arms wearing just a bikini didn't exactly help his own growing problem.

Bella buried her face in his chest, trying to hide her heated cheeks.

Carlisle chuckled softly and placed a loving kiss on the top of her head as he stood her up for a moment. At vampire speed, he wrapped a towel around her before he whisked her back upstairs to the room they would be sharing.

**E/N: I know, I know... I'm just a big tease. But hey, it keeps you coming back for more! To keep you tied over until next time, here is a couple of rec's.**

**Bella Down Under**** by my wonderful beta Feralness-Is-Me. An Aussie Bella and an American Edward love story.**

**Beautiful Savage** **by Readingmama. Filled with a hot sexy Caveward. Can Bella make him civilized?**

**The links for these stories and many other great one can be found in my Favorites on my profile.**

**Please leave a review if you liked what you read, even if you didn't like it, let me know! I do read and respond to each and every review.**

**So until next time,**

**CC**


	9. Chapter 8:  Setting the Scene

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight, but wishes! Still the property of SM, but Compassion is all mine!**

**A/N: Here y'all go, another chapter for you to sink you teeth into... I'll just go and hide now!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 8 – Setting the Scene**

As Carlisle carried her up to the room they were sharing for the weekend, he glanced at his watch and noticed that it was just 8:30 pm. It was still early enough in the evening. He intended to continue with what they had started in the pool, but decided that he wanted her to get comfortable first.

She had never seen the room he was opening the door to, and was quite curious to see what it looked like. As he sat her down, she looked around taking in her environment and loved what she saw; she could see that Esme outdid herself as usual.

"Carlisle, this is beautiful," she said with her eyes wide, taking in everything.

He pulled her back to him, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Esme said that you would like it."

"She really shouldn't have gone to all the trouble for me," she sheepishly replied.

"Bella, you know that it's no trouble for Esme; she loves you as much as the rest of us. You are worth it." He tilted her face up to his and lightly kissed her lips.

Pulling away. "Why don't you take a shower, Bella, and afterwards, we can snuggle up in bed and watch a movie," Carlisle told her softly, even though he wanted nothing more than to shower with her. But he knew she wasn't ready for that yet—being naked with him right away. He needed to work her gradually.

Giving him a small smile and nod, she made her way to the shower, in the attached bathroom.

Carlisle rushed to his master bathroom to shower. He was in and out within just a couple of minutes. When he went back to the guest room, Bella was still in the shower. It gave him plenty of time to light the candles around the room and to choose some movies for them to watch. He made sure that all the things he would need were put in the night stand, so Bella wouldn't get more nervous by seeing them lying about. He wanted the setting to be as relaxing as possible so she would feel more comfortable with him.

Once he was done, he went down the hall to the kitchen to get some snacks for Bella. He shook his head as he made some popcorn; he couldn't believe humans liked this kind of stuff. The smell of it popping was awful. Then he found a bag of M&M's that were tucked away in the cabinet and put them in a bowl beside the popcorn on a tray. He was almost done when he heard the door to Alice's room open.

"Carlisle?" she called out hesitantly, not knowing where he was.

"In the kitchen, sweetie," he called to her.

A few seconds later she appeared in the doorway looking all gorgeous, with her hair slightly wet and biting her bottom lip. Alice had put out the underwear and the loose pajama pants and a tank top for her to wear.

"What would you like to drink, Bella?" he asked her softly.

"Um… diet Dr. Pepper, please," she answered shyly.

"Diet Dr. Pepper it is," he replied with a wink as he picked one out of the fridge.

"All set," he told her as he took the tray and led her back down the hall to the guestroom they were going to spend the night in.

They stood together in silence as Carlisle let her take in her surroundings.

Bella noticed that he had managed to shower as well. His hair was still slightly damp, and he smelled of soap and fresh laundry. He was wearing jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt that was revealing his perfectly sculpted torso.

She stood there for a moment longer, staring at the king-size bed, covered in luxurious bedding and lots of fluffy pillows. It was beautiful, yet so intimidating, since she knew what they would be doing in that bed during this weekend.

Taking more time to look around the room, she again noticed that there had to be a hundred candles placed strategically around in the room.

"Did you do this while I showered?" she asked breath-taken by the beautiful room, and looking around in awe.

"Yeah, I hope it isn't too much," he asked her softly as he embraced her from behind. She hadn't noticed that he had put the snacks and drink on top of the dresser that was standing next to the door.

"N-no, it's very sweet of you to think of doing something like this," she stuttered shyly.

The recessed lighting in the ceiling had been dimmed, so the flickering candles gave the room a beautiful glow. He had lit the fireplace creating a warm and cozy atmosphere.

He could feel her anxiety as her eyes focused on the bed, so he kissed her head softly, as before, to break the tension in the room. "I thought we could watch '_What Happens in Vegas_' if you would like? Or you can pick something if you wish to see something else," he told her gently.

"I would love to watch that movie; I haven't seen it yet," she replied excitedly.

Carlisle was satisfied that she seemed to be relaxing a bit more in his presence.

"Wonderful, just make yourself comfortable on the bed while I put it on," he told her as he released hold of her.

She timidly sat down on the edge of the bed as she waited for the movie to start.

Her nerves were kicking in again, and she began chanting to herself over and over that this was Carlisle; he would always keep her safe.

She watched him move her snacks to the nightstand beside her, before he turned on the TV and inserted the DVD in the player.

Carlisle sighed to himself as he saw that she was struggling with her nerves again. Noticing that it seemed that she was lost in her own thoughts, he made his way over to her, and crouched down in front of her. Placing one hand on her knee, he used the other one to gently tilt her chin up; forcing her to look at him.

"A penny for your thoughts, Bella," he asked softly as he gazed into her eyes.

She was nervously biting her bottom lip, trying to think of a way to answer without sounding like a baby. But before she got the chance to reply, he gently used his fingers to release the grip her teeth had on her lip.

"If you keep biting your lip like that, it will start to bleed," he told her gently.

"I… I'm sorry", she stuttered with a shaky voice.

"It's okay, sweetheart, you have nothing to apologize for. Try and relax now. How about we sit back and watch the movie?" he asked softly, while taking her hands into his.

She nodded and he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Good girl," he said as he lifted her up so he could bring her into the bed with him. He arranged them so that they were sitting next to each other, resting their backs against the headboard of the bed.

"Ready?" he asked her softly, referring to the movie.

"Yep," she replied smiling, her nervousness starting to abate again.

He smiled back at her as he hit the play button to start the movie.

Carlisle enjoyed hanging out with Bella like this, and her laughter was a joy to his ears. He wanted to have her closer to him, wanting to hold her in his arms.

"Come here, sweetheart," he whispered softly into her ear as he brought her closer so she rested in the crook of his arm.

She cuddled up into his side and with his arm wrapped around her tightly; she let out a contented sigh, enjoying the feeling of be so close to him.

They were about halfway through the movie, when he started caressing the soft skin of her arm with the hand he had wrapped around her shoulder. When she didn't tense up at his light, innocent touches, he knew that she was finally starting to trust him more.

Since she was accepting his touches, Carlisle decided to take it step further.

While continuing to rub small circles on her arm, he reached out for her hand with is free one and laced their fingers together. He did it with such ease and familiarity, that she calmly accepted it and relaxed more into his side.

"You okay?" he asked her a little while later, as the tips of his fingers continued to draw nonsensical figures on her arm.

Bella nodded and nuzzled closer to him.

"My sweet little kitten," he teased her softly while gently kissing the top of her head.

Bella laughed softly at his playful statement, and felt herself relax even more in his presence.

He couldn't keep himself from casting a few stolen glances at her chest. The way she was sitting, he could look right down her tank top. He could only see the contours of her small, perfectly shaped breasts, and he couldn't wait to undress the precious girl he held in his arms.

Once the first movie ended, Bella wanted to watch another one.

"I want to watch one more, because it's too early to go to bed..." she rambled nervously as she leaped out of his arms, out of the bed and over to the shelf by the DVD player, to pick a new movie.

Carlisle knew that she was nervous; nervous for what might happen when they didn't have a movie to focus on.

He silently observed her for a couple of seconds before he made his way over to her.

Bella was into looking at the movie titles; she didn't hear him coming up behind her.

She jumped a little in surprise as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"What kind do you want to watch next? A comedy? A thriller? Isn't that a boy's thing? I mean shooting and stuff? You like that right? I don't mind watching a thriller. Or maybe a comedy? Or do you have any other that you would like to see? What do you..." she rambled on nervously, before he cut her off by placing his finger against her lips.

"Shh, breathe," he soothed her; her heart was racing a little too fast for his liking.

"You need to calm down, Sweetheart. I don't mind watching another movie with you, baby girl. Just pick one that you want to watch," he told her calmly.

He decided to not confront her about the fact that she was avoiding what they both knew would ensue tonight at some point.

But first, she really needed to calm down. It was her inexperience and fear of the unknown that made her react like she did.

He felt her tense posture relax against him, relived that he wanted to watch another movie with her.

He smiled as he kissed the top of her head. Poor Bella, she didn't know that a movie didn't stop him from taking things a step further.

"I want to see _'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'__,"_ Bella informed him as she held up a DVD.

Carlisle released her and took the DVD to see what it was about.

"Bella, are you sure you want to watch this? It's a horror movie... I know you get nightmares from watching these kinds of movies," he told her gently as he turned her towards him so he could see her face.

"How do you know that?" she asked him surprised.

"Well, Edward told me about the nightmare you had after watching one with Alice, a few months ago, when you had a sleepover with her. During the night, Alice had to take a quick hunt and since the boys were on bear hunt in Alaska, and Esme and Rosalie were in Seattle, I was the only one left when you had a nightmare. It took me thirty minutes to calm you down," he told her softly.

"What? I don't remember you being in Alice's room that night? And why did she hunt that night anyway? If she knew she needed to hunt, why did she invite me on a sleepover?" Bella said looking confused as she thought back at her sleepover with Alice.

"You were never fully awake; I just held you until you calmed down," he informed her carefully, gauging her reaction as he explained, afraid that she would feel violated by him or something.

She didn't look like she was offended; she was just surprised.

"And in Alice's defense, she hadn't planned on hunting that night, but then you got your menses. That's why she needed to go and hunt," Carlisle explained to her gently.

"Oh, God," Bella said feeling embarrassed, as she remembered that she had inconveniently gotten her period early, on that particularly weekend.

"Don't be embarrassed, Sweetheart. it's a natural thing," Carlisle told her soothingly.

"It's mortifying! You guys can smell when I get my ... my ... oh, God!" Bella moaned as she wished that the floor would just open up and swallow her.

"Bella," Carlisle said chuckling quietly. "Esme, Rosalie and Alice all went through the same thing when they were human. And as for Edward and myself; I am a doctor and Edward has gone through med school twice. We are all well aware of what goes on within the female body. And Emmett and Jasper don't find it unnatural; it's just that we all take precautions when you are on your period. I am the only member of this coven who is in complete control of the bloodlust, so the others make sure to be well fed during that time of the month," he told her lovingly.

It made her feel a little better, and he saw that she began to relax again.

"So, are you sure that you are up for a movie like this?" he asked as he held the DVD in his hand, trying to get her mind off of what they were just taking about.

"Will you be with me all night?" she asked in response.

"Of course I will, Bella," he replied softly as he lovingly caressed her cheek.

"Then yes, I really want to see it," she told him with a smile.

He nodded and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before he went to insert the DVD.

"Carlisle?" she asked softly as he crouched down in front of the DVD player.

"Yes, kitten?" he replied softly and turned his head to look at her.

"Thank you. For taking care of me that night when I had that nightmare," she said softly feeling warmth in her heart from his compassion and comfort.

"Anytime, Bella. Anytime," he replied smiling. He would be there for her anytime she needed him.

He stood up and took her hand to lead her back to the bed, so they could watch the movie. He turned it on as Bella cuddled up against him automatically. He loved the feeling of how her warm, soft skin felt against his cold skin.

"Oh, and, Bella? Don't you worry about it being too early to go to sleep, because you are in for a very long night," he informed her softly with a wink.

Bella blushed and gulped audibly, then buried her face into his side.

Of course he could see through her and knew that was the reason why she wanted to watch another movie. He chuckled at her reaction as he pressed the play button.

Carlisle was right, the movie was so scary that it made her jump and clamp her eyes shut several times. He rubbed soothing circles on her arm, and reminded her that it was just a movie.

A little while into the movie he started to place soft kisses on her head and down towards her neck and across her jawline.

Soon he turned her chin to face him as he placed a kiss on her beautiful lips.

After making out for a few minutes, Bella felt his hand on her thigh, and in a nervous move, she jumped off of the bed.

In a flash, Carlisle reacted by moving so that he was sitting at the end of the bed, close to where she was standing, but still far enough from her to give her some space.

"I am sorry if I startled you, sweetheart," he whispered.

She was breathing heavily and he could smell that she was aroused, but her heart rate told him that she was confused and nervous.

"Are you afraid, Bella?" he asked her gently.

She nodded in response as her eyes were glued to the floor, too shy to look up at him.

Carefully, he reached his hand towards her, and using his fingers, raised her chin up so that he could look her in the eyes. "I will take good care of you, just relax," he told her softly.

She nodded and found comfort in his words, but she still couldn't shake off the nervousness she felt. Bella knew that the first time was supposed to hurt.

She was still standing by the end of the bed though—which was a good sign—looking shyly down at the floor.

"Come here, sweetheart," Carlisle said softly, as he moved his hand to hers and pulled her down onto his lap.

Just as if he was reading her mind, he commented on her thoughts. "Bella, I know you are afraid, but there is no need to be. I promise you that it will be okay. I am here with you all the way, and I will help you through this. I want this to be a beautiful experience for you."

**E/N: **_Peering out from under a rock, waiving a white flag** _Is it safe to come out yet? I know, I know you were expecting more action, but trust me on this, good things come to those that wait! **

**You have to keep in mind, that Bella is a skittish filly, being confronted by the best stallion on the ranch. The stallion doesn't want to spook and scare her off. But don't worry, things will really start heating up in the barn in the next chapter.**

**So just hang in there and leave me some lovin' and let me know what you think. I do read and reply to all reviews. If you don't get a response, it's probably because your PM is disabled.**

**Here's a good Armyward story for y'all to check out _Sincerely, Sargent Masen _by 2carm2carm2. Sending care packages to a soldier in Iraq can sometimes lead you to romance!**

**Until next time,**

**CC  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 9:  We've Only Just Begun

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I don't even own the song I used, but it sure dates me!**

**A/N: Howdy Y'all! I'm starting to think everyone likes this story! I can't believe all the reviews and hits I have been getting on it. All of your kind words have just blown me away. Many thanks to my Beta Feral-Is-Me for her work and for her confidence in me!  
><strong>

**I know y'all are in a hurry to see what these two are up to, so without further ado...  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 9: We've Only Just Begun**

He was sitting at the foot of the bed with her on his lap. The movie was still running on the flat screen and he observed her silently as she focused on the screen.

Earlier, when she had jumped off the bed in surprise, he had to force back an amused smile. She was just too cute for her own good. But he didn't want her to feel that he didn't take her concerns seriously, so he made sure to not laugh or smile at her reaction.

He let her calm down in his arms as she concentrated on the movie. But after a little while, he gently whispered in her ear, "I want you to relax. There is nothing to be afraid of; I'm just going to kiss you on your neck."

She shivered when she felt his cool breath on her ear; his sultry voice did not help any. Giving him a little nod in reply, was the best she could do.

True to his words, she felt his cold, soft lips kiss the sensitive skin on her slender neck.

He nipped and kissed his way to her earlobe, which he gently nibbled on. Slowly he made his way to that sensitive bit of skin below her ear.

Bella tilted her head away from him, exposing her neck to allow better access.

Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the wonderful sensations caused by his lips on her throat.

Soon after, the nibbling and kissing came to a stop. Bella whimpered in disappointment as his lips left her neck. But before she had the time to say anything, he tilted her head towards his and claimed her mouth.

Her lips moved in perfect sync with his, and it wasn't long before she felt him trace her lower lip with the tip of his tongue; silently urging her to part her lips and let him in. She let him coax her tongue to dance with his.

His grip on her tightened slightly as the passion between them flowed strongly between the two of them.

She was lost in the kiss when he decided to put his free hand on her thigh. She froze up at his actions, but since he had his other arm wrapped around her, she couldn't run away.

"Shh... relax, kitten," he murmured against her lips.

Even though she had pajama pants on, he could feel the heat of her skin radiating through the fabric.

He rubbed soothing circles on her clothed thigh without going near her womanhood, while looking into her eyes, and soon enough he felt her relax against him. Once he felt her relax he claimed her lips again and a new heated make out session began.

He effortlessly rearranged her so that she was straddling him during the kiss. His hands rested on her thighs as their tongues danced together.

Instinctively her arms came to rest around his strong muscular neck. He was intentionally keeping her a safe distance from his groin, so he wouldn't scare her again. He felt his erection strain against his pants, and he couldn't wait to get inside her.

After kissing for a few minutes more, he released her lips. He leaned his forehead to hers, staring deeply into her chocolate orbs. They were both breathing heavily, and he knew she was beyond aroused by now.

The candle light in the room was perfect, and the fireplace was making the room nice and warm for her.

"Are you warm enough, Bella?" he asked her softly.

She nodded, her chest heaving as she was still breathing heavily.

"Do you feel comfortable with me removing your tank top? You will still have your bra on," he told her, trying to keep her from panicking.

"But… but the movie ..." she stuttered nervously.

"Shh ... no more movies. Just you and me ..." he told her softly, but his voice held a tone that made her realize that there was no use in trying to discuss the movie matter further.

Alice had informed Carlisle that he just had to push through and take charge for them to get somewhere; so that's what he did.

"O ... okay ..." she stuttered in response.

"You won't regret it, beautiful," he informed her and kissed her lips softly.

Suddenly she felt his hands inch their way slowly from her thighs to the hem of her tank top.

"Good girl," he praised her as she remained still and trusting.

Carlisle kept looking into her eyes as he rolled her tank top slowly up her tummy. He let go of the top long enough, to gently raise her arms above her head. Then he effortlessly removed it, leaving her in a beautiful lace bra. The fireplace and the lighted candles in the room cast a beautiful glow on her skin.

He tossed the top across the room, without breaking eye contact before he took a hold of her arms and brought them around his neck again.

He claimed her lips, letting her get more comfortable before he would allow his eyes to look over her beautiful body.

He was satisfied when he felt Bella relax into the kiss much more easily this time.

Bella was so grateful that he was being gentle and patient with her; giving her time to adjust to this new experience. Just being in her bra while in front of Carlisle was more than she had ever done with Edward.

They were making out for what seemed like forever. Bella didn't even notice that he had turned off the movie and turned on some music with the remote control, until she heard music fill the room. Not high though, just at a level for the ambiance.

Once he had turned on the music, he maneuvered them effortlessly so that she was lying on her back in the middle of the bed, with him sideways next to her without releasing her lips. Since he had kept kissing her through this, she didn't have the time to hesitate or become nervous by the change in their position.

The song he had put on was one of her absolute favorites; _We've Only Just Begun_, by The Carpenters.

And as the song started, a tear escaped her eyes, because the setting was so perfect, so romantic and so intimate.

**We've only just begun to live  
>White lace and promises<br>A kiss for luck and we're on our way  
>We've only begun<strong>

Carlisle released her lips long enough to remove the one single tear with his thumb.

"You okay?" he asked her tenderly.

"Perfect," she whispered breathlessly.

He leaned down to claim her lips again, happy that he had succeeded in making this a perfect moment for her.

As they laid there, he placed one arm under her neck, while the other was draped across her stomach. A few moments later, she felt the tips of his fingers lazily caress the sensitive skin on her belly, and she shivered as he turned her on even more. She tensed slightly, but soon relaxed back into the kiss, trusting him.

**Before the rising sun we fly.**

**To many roads to choose****  
><strong>**We start our walking****  
><strong>**And learn to run****  
><strong>**And yes! We've just begun****  
><strong>

The room was warm and comfortable, so she wasn't freezing without her top on. And as they continued to kiss, she felt her body grow hotter and hotter due to her arousal.

He released her lips and worked his way along her jaw and down her neck, stopping at her pulse point. Carlisle couldn't help but lick and suck on the sweet spot.

Bella was moaning softly by now and it felt like something was building up in the pit of her stomach.

She found herself wanting more from him. It was like a switch hand been turned on and her nervousness dissipated; at least for the moment. She had never felt so wonton before.

As she got used to his touches, she brought her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Carlisle smiled against her skin, loving that he had this effect on her.

**Sharin' horizons that are new to us  
>Watchin' the signs along the way<br>Talkin' it over just the two of us  
>Workin' together day to day, together<strong>

She was panting heavily by this point, as he continued to work his lips on her neck.

"You are so beautiful, Bella. You take my breath away," he murmured in her ear before he nibbled gently on her earlobe again.

**And when the evening comes we smile****  
><strong>**So much of life ahead****  
><strong>**We'll find a place where there's room to grow****  
><strong>**And yes! We've just begun****  
><strong>

Suddenly she felt his fingers play with the hem of her pajama pants and she froze up for a moment.

"Shh ... it's ok, trust me," he whispered softly in her ear.

She took a deep shaky breath and forced herself to relax again.

Since she seemed to love him kissing her neck, he resumed his work there.

**Sharin' horizons that are new to us  
>Watchin' the signs along the way<br>Talkin' it over just the two of us  
>Workin' together day to day, together, together<strong>

Bella was disappointed when his lips left her neck, and she opened her eyes to see why he stopped.

He sat up as his eyes stayed locked with hers.

Then she realized what he was going to do, and her heart accelerated.

He carefully hooked his fingers in her pajama bottoms and tugged at them gently.

He gave her a reassuring smile as he effortlessly pulled them off her, leaving her in just her panties.

**And when the evening comes we smile  
>So much of life ahead<br>We'll find a place where there's room to grow  
>And yes! We've just begun<strong>

As the music changed, her bra and panties were the only items left on her body.

They were matching white cotton lace with pink details, and she looked so pure and angelic in them that Carlisle had to take a moment to take in the sight before him.

He was lying next to her holding her in his arms, as she got used to being partially undressed in front of him.

Bella registered that a new slow song had started playing, but being so close to him with so little clothes on made her mind a little hazy; so she couldn't remember the name of the song.

All kind of feelings rushed through her body; lust; fear; anticipation. She blushed and felt a sudden urge to cover up, but there was nothing to cover up with; due to the fact that they were lying on top of the bedding.

Carlisle read her like an open book of course.

"Don't be shy, my little kitten. You are beautiful," he said huskily as his amber eyes started to darken.

She could see the lust in them, but also love and adoration and that somehow made her feel more comfortable.

Slowly, as not to make her any more nervous than she already was, he trailed his hand down her body. As the tips of his fingers traveled lower, her thighs clamped shut, trapping his hand between them. Carlisle smiled to himself as she reacted like most virgin girls did. He knew that this was an instinct; it didn't mean that she didn't want this.

He needed to get himself seated between her legs so he could get better access while having the opportunity to asses her reaction by looking at her face.

Although Carlisle could separate her legs with his vampire strength by using just a pinkie finger, he didn't. Instead, he started talking soothingly to her.

"Relax your legs for me, Bella," he told her gently with a reassuring smile on his lips.

Ever so slowly her thighs loosened up a little.

Carlisle took this as a sign, and gently separated them himself by pushing her knees carefully apart so he could sit between them.

"Good kitty," he cooed lovingly in approval when she didn't fight him.

She blushed while biting her bottom lip as Carlisle's fingers rested on her kneecaps.

He was looking into her eyes, gauging her reaction as she laid vulnerable and fragile in front of him. Vampires had the ability to see better than humans, so just because his eyes were locked with hers didn't mean that he didn't see the white lace boy shorts with the pink ribbon threaded delicately through the fabric, and ending in a little bow at the top of the panty line. It matched the bra she was wearing.

He felt her legs tremble ever so slightly. His hands moved to just above her knees, where he started caressing her in a soothing and comforting manner.

Once he felt her trembling subside, he slowly allowed his eyes to wander down her stunning body. He heard her heart rate increase as she let a man see her in her underwear for the first time.

"Your body is magnificent, Bella. A beautiful piece of art, " he complimented her as he admired her.

Bella blushed, but didn't say anything. He knew that she was self-conscious and didn't think very highly of herself. Edward had told him how she had asked him why a guy like him would want to be with a plain nobody like herself.

Belle definitely did not see herself clearly. She was far from plain and ordinary. Her beauty was rare.

He let her get used to the situation before his hands wandered up to her belly, where he slowly caressed his way to the top of her bra.

He leaned over her and placed soft kisses on her firm, flat belly. Then he moved further up, placing kisses slowly from her bellybutton to the valley between her breasts. Carlisle continued placing kisses until he reached her collarbone. The whole time, his lips never left her silky skin.

His eyes stayed connected with hers, while he gently lifted her back a little from the mattress, with one hand, so he could slip the other one under to unclasp her bra.

She didn't have the time to think before her back was in contact with the mattress again, and his lips claimed hers, giving her a passionate, reassuring kiss.

Seconds later he kissed his way back down her neck. His hands—that were resting on top of her shoulder—started sliding down her arms, his hands taking the bra straps with them. It was such a sensual act.

Once he had them slipped down as far as they could go without uncovering her breasts, he sat up and locked eyes with her once again. Giving her a reassuring smile, he slowly moved the straps further down, causing the bra to move as well. Little by little the creamy flesh of her breasts was exposed to him.

As her nipples were uncovered, he sucked in a breath and suppressed a growl.

She was so fucking perfect and gorgeous all over, that he just wanted to rip off the last clothing and fuck her. He knew he could never do that to her; she deserved more than that. But he was in control of himself and kept working her bra of slowly. He gently took it off the rest of the way and tossed it beside the bed.

Bella covered herself with her arms the second her bra was removed. Blushing profusely, she looked away.

"Bella, look at me," he demanded gently.

Something in his voice made her obey him, and she let her eyes meet his.

His hands were resting on her hipbones as he said, "Don't cover yourself, I want to see you."

He wanted to give her the opportunity to move them herself, before he could do it for her. Not in a mean or forceful way of course. But her insecurities resulted in him having to take charge of the situation.

He kept his eyes on hers as they stared at each other in silence. Bella was nibbling nervously on her bottom lip as she took in his words.

His eyes were gentle and kind, but she could still see that he stuck by his request. It was as if he had anticipated this happening.

Little did she know that he actually had; Alice had warned him that this would probably happen.

"I ... I can't," she stuttered with a shaky voice, her nerves back in full force.

"Yes, you can," he replied softly with a determined voice. Something in his tone told her that if she didn't move them, then he would do it for her.

He could sense her internal struggle, and it pained him when he saw that her eyes held shame and fear. Shame for not obeying his wishes, and fear of being rejected.

Her arms suddenly felt heavy as she moved them just an inch. She still wasn't revealing her breasts, but it was a sign that she was giving in.

But she didn't move them any further after that, so Carlisle let out a silent sigh as his hands gently moved up to her arms, which were crossed against her chest. He gently wrapped his fingers around her wrists and uncrossed her arms.

He looked into her eyes as he pried her arms away from her chest, gently placing them so they were resting on each side of her body.

He gave her wrists a reassuring squeeze before he moved his hands up her arms again in the same slow manner he used when he removed her bra. When he came to her shoulders he let the tips of his fingers dance across her collarbone until he gently palmed her firm, small mounds of flesh.

Bella gasped as she felt his large hands on her. She had always been self-conscious of the size of her breasts, for they were quite small. But Carlisle treated her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and his eyes were radiating with lust as he looked at her naked upper body.

Slowly, with his touch, her embarrassment started to dissipate.

He kneaded her flesh lightly before he gently touched her nipples with his thumbs.

Her back arched involuntarily as she reacted to his touch.

"Beautiful… there are no words to describe just how beautiful you are," he murmured softly to her.

He moved down and kissed her left breast before taking her nipple into his mouth.

Bella moaned at the new sensation that went through her body. It felt good; so good.

He worked her right breast with one hand, while working his mouth on the other.

After a few moments he switched sides and treated the right one with his mouth. He continued to alternate between the two until he was satisfied with the small mewling sounds Bella was making that she was enjoying his touch.

She felt worshiped, desired and beautiful all at once.

Her hands instinctively went to his hair as he devoured her breasts. It was as soft as it looked and felt like silk in her hands.

Carlisle shuddered with pleasure as he felt her small fingers tangle in his hair and pull him tighter to her chest.

**E/N: I know, Feral accused me of teasing the hell out of y'all and I would do it again in a heartbeat! Just be thankful, I didn't drag it out longer. In the original, this is actually Ch. 13, but I have been able to combine these short chapters into longer ones for your reading pleasure!**

**As you can see, things are really going to start heating up for our two favorite lovers. I have been asked by several readers if Carlisle and Bella with drop their respective mates and stay together. To be honest, I really don't know. You'll just have to keep reading to find out! At a later date, I may put a poll up. I will let y'all know when I will do that.**

**I've got a couple of rec's for you this time:**

**_Inside Man_ by ooza...Bella writes to an incarcerated Edward as part of a college class project. Can she keep her feelings for him at bay? This story has an interesting format to it, check it out ! ExB AH story.  
><strong>

**_Take This Heart_ by by BookwormBaby2580 Bella's life is a constant choice between bad and worse until she moves to Forks and meets the one man who can ease her burdens. But trust doesn't always come easily, especially when life has taught you that you're safer on your own. I found this one just the other day and fell in love with it! It's a good CxB AU story.**

**I hope you enjoy these to stories, I know I have!**

**Don't forget to leave a review for Compassion, I do read and answer all. So make sure you PM is in the enabled mode if you want an answer back and don't for get to put Compassion on alert so you will never miss an update.**

**Until next time...**

**CC**


	11. Chapter 10: Never Been This Far Before

**Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill...SM owns, I don't . I just own the plot.  
><strong>

**A/N: Welcome back y'all! The repose for this story has me reeling! I never thought I would get this kind of reaction from a story. I couldn't do this if it wasn't for the support of all of my readers and friends. Extra thanks to my lovely Feral for all her hard work and support. **

**With that out of the way, lets get ready to really start lighting the fire under our favorite human and vamp!**

**CHAPTER 10: You've Never Been This Far Before**

_I can almost hear the stillness  
>As it yields to the sound of your heart beating bum bum bum<br>And I can almost hear the echo  
>Of the thoughts that I know you must be thinking bum bum bum<br>And I can feel your body tremble  
>As you wonder what this moment holds in store bum bum bum<br>And as I put my arms around you  
>I can tell you've never been this far before bum bum bum<em>

_'You've Never Been This Far Before' by Conway Twitty_

"Oooohhh, Carlisle …" Bella moaned as Carlisle was flicking his tongue over her right nipple.

She was moaning and squirming as he treated one of her most erogenous zones with his tongue. His hands were holding her hips in place, to keep her from squirming away.

_Gahd, his hair is even softer to touch than it looks, _Bella thought to herself. Or at least, _she thought_, that she thought it to herself.

He chuckled softly as he released her nipple and replaced his mouth with his hand while he gazed up at her face.

"Oh, no, I said that out loud, didn't I?" she asked him mortified, burying her face in his neck.

"Aw… my adorable little kitten, I am flattered," he told her softly with his amusement evident in his voice.

His words eased her tension and she visibly relaxed again.

She was peeking shyly at him and blushed profusely as their eyes locked.

He palmed her breast lightly as he flicked his thumb over her nipple while gauging her reaction to his actions.

She whimpered and her back arched of the mattress.

"Beautiful," he whispered huskily.

He leaned up to claim her luscious lips again while he kept fondling her breasts with his hand. He was still avoiding letting his lower body come in contact with any part of hers.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck as they kissed passionately.

After a little while, he gently broke off the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. His hands were now supporting his body weight on each side of her upper body.

"Are you okay, kitten?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah," she whispered completely dazzled after the intense kiss. She thought Edward had dazzled her, but that was nothing compared to Carlisle.

She ran her hands from the back of his neck, over his hard shoulders, bringing them to rest on his chest. Her fingers ran over the fabric of shirt lightly, brushing his defined chest.

In a moment of bravery, she started to reach for the buttons, but stopped in her tracks.

He didn't say a thing; he wanted to see if she would take the initiative. He wasn't disappointed.

"Can... can I unbutton your shirt?" she asked him almost in a whisper.

"Of course, beautiful, help yourself," he told her softly with a reassuring smile.

With shaky hands she started to unbutton the top button of his baby blue, long-sleeved shirt.

Her hands were trembling as she fumbled with the buttons, but he never once complained or showed any signs of impatience.

Instead, he placed soft, feather light kisses all over her beautiful face, silently letting her know that they were in no hurry and that she could take all the time she needed.

Once she had unbuttoned it just past his bellybutton, she was overwhelmed by his defined body. She was so distracted that she forgot to unbutton the last few buttons, but neither of them cared about that at that moment.

Her trembling hands came to rest flat against his chest; slowly she curiously explored his well-defined torso. She gasped as the candles made him spark like a thousand diamonds.

Carlisle enjoyed the warmth of her small hands against his chest. Her touch was so warm and welcomed. His eyes were filled with so much love and admiration as he looked at her.

Before she could register what had happened, they were laying on their sides facing each other.

He caressed her cheek tenderly while they looked into each others eyes.

He leaned in and closed the distance between them, once again making his claim on her lips.

Her hands were still against his chest, and Carlisle moved his hand from her cheek and trailed it down her body, pausing to fondle her breast.

His hand slowly made its way down to her stomach, where he started caressing her with the tips of his fingers.

Her eyes became wide and her body froze.

He stopped kissing her, but didn't move his lips more than an inch from hers.

"It's okay, Bella," he murmured reassuringly as he looked at her.

He slipped his hand over her hip and down the thigh until he reached her knee. He gently hitched her leg up so it was resting on top of his thigh.

He could hear her heart accelerate as he rubbed her thigh soothingly while whispering words of comfort to her, "Breathe, beautiful. It feels so good to be close to you like this."

She didn't realize that she was holding her breath until he told her to breathe, so she let out a shaky breath and tried to relax. His words made her heart warm; it filled with happiness and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him at that moment.

As if he read her mind, he went for her lips again.

The kiss started out slowly, but little by little he intensified it until he had her panting. With Bella distracted with the kiss, he gently grabbed her behind and pressed his thigh in between her legs; pushing it against her core.

Bella yelped in surprise, but the good feeling he gave her made her cry out in pleasure.

He smiled to himself as she became unfocused as a result of his thigh pressing against her. He used the hand he had on her behind, to move her against it while he leaned his forehead against hers.

He saw that her eyes rolled back as he kept grinding her against his thigh, and it was such a beautiful sight to see her reacting to what he did.

But a few seconds later he noticed that her posture tensed slightly, and she seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Bella? he asked her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"I… I think… Oh, god I… sorry," she stuttered as she squirmed a little in discomfort.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong, kitten," he told her softly.

"I… think I might have … bled-on-you," she blurted out. If he hadn't been a vampire, he wouldn't have heard what she said.

"No, you haven't," he assured her. If she had been bleeding, he would have picked up on the smell long before she would have known she was.

"No, you don't understand… I really think I have. I must have… it… it feels sticky," she said with her eyes clenched tightly shut in embarrassment.

As she told him this, he understood what she was referring to.

"I promise you, you are not bleeding. The sticky feeling between your legs is just your natural lubrication. Bella, when girls get aroused they get wet. It's how the body prepares itself for penetration," he explained her gently.

"What? That is just… eww! I am sorry you got that on your pants," she said blushing, referring to his thigh that was between her legs.

"Its fine, it's a turn on. It tells me that you like what I do. And the wetter you get, all the better it will be for you," he replied sincerely.

"Oh..." she responded feeling a little stupid as she turned her head away from him.

With his fingers on her chin, he turned her face back to him, planting a kiss on her nose.

"Hey, hey none of that now. No one judges you here, Bella. We have all been new to this sometime. There are no stupid questions, only stupid answers," he told her softly, reading her like an open book.

"So you don't find me… repulsing?" she asked him.

"What? Bella, th…" he stopped himself mid-sentence as he thought of what he had said just moments ago about that there were no stupid questions, only stupid answers. He had almost replied to her that it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

"You are far from being repulsive, Bella. Everything about you is wonderful. And the fact that I make you so wet, just boosts my ego. Feeling you against my thigh is making it hard for me to not rip of your panties to taste you. Cause believe me, I will taste you," he told her huskily.

Bella blushed ten different shades of red and felt that her panties became even wetter.

Carlisle chuckled softly at her reaction and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"I find you very enchanting, my Bella," he whispered as he ground her against his thigh again; giving her some much needed friction.

He kept grinding her gently against him while kissing her neck to her jaw.

Bella moaned and pushed her head back into the pillow as the burning coil in the pit of her stomach came to life again. It made her tingle all over, and her breathing became more rapid.

She was hearing him whisper to her through her hazy state.

"Do you know how sexy you are right now? Seeing you writhing in pleasure makes me want to ravish you," he whispered softly, knowing that his words were egging her on further.

He kept working her towards her climax, and when she started to whimper, "Please, Carlisle… please," he knew that he could take things one step further.

"What do you need, kitten?" he replied with a raspy voice.

"I don't know. Just… please," she gasped as her hips bucked against his thigh.

He cupped her cheek gently and made sure he had her attention.

"Bella? Don't be alarmed, I am going to continue with my hand instead, okay? I will keep on the outside of your panties," he told her gently as he carefully gauged her reaction.

Before she had the time to reply she was on her back again, and felt his hand cupping her on the outside of her panties.

His finger instantly put a light pressure on her clit and her hips bucked involuntarily against his hand. He moved his finger on her clit in lazy circles, making her writher, and whimper in pleasure.

He was still lying sideways next to her, watching her intently, making sure that she was comfortable.

He felt one of her hands holding on to the arm of the hand he was stimulating her with. She didn't know why she held on to it, but it gave her a sense that she still had a little control of her body

Carlisle knew this, so he let her hold on to it. He saw that her other hand was clenching the comforter in a fist as her moaning increased.

The intense feeling made her thighs close a little, so he gently nudged them apart again so he had room to work.

"Too intense—what's happening to me?" she whimpered.

"Don't fight it; it's nothing to be afraid of. Just give in to the feeling, sweetheart," he murmured reassuringly as he coaxed her into her very first orgasm.

He loved how wet she was, he could feel it through her panties. Of course, he had smelled her arousal long before her clothes were removed.

"Come on, Bella, Let go… Let go for me," he told her softly as he looked into her eyes.

His eyes were so intense and slightly darker than usual, they burned into her.

Suddenly she buried her face in the crook of his neck as her back arced and toes curled.

She came with a scream of ecstasy as her body surrendered to him.

"There we go, that's it," he told her softly as he helped her ride out her orgasm.

Seeing her face as she came was the most intense and beautiful thing he had ever witnesses in his 365 years. Her nipples were erect and she had goose bumps forming all over her body.

His hand had stopped moving all together, before he gently removed it from between her legs. Her juices were all over his hand as it had seeped through her panties.

He so wanted to lick it off his fingers, but the gentleman in him decided against it. He didn't want to overwhelm her with too much at once.

With his vampire speed, he grabbed a baby wipe from the nightstand and wiped his hand before he threw it onto the floor, so he could toss it later.

"You okay?" he asked her softy and stroked her cheek tenderly as she opened her eyes in her post orgasmic state.

"Yeah..." she replied all dazed with a throaty voice. "That was... was so intense."

He just chuckled softly at her reaction and pulled her closer to him. He was greatly satisfied at being the one to give her this.

Her body was limp in his arms as he gave her some time to recover.

He pressed his lips gently against her damp forehead, letting them linger there in a soft kiss. Bella responded to his loving gesture by turning sideways towards him, and cuddling close to him.

His hands rubbed up and down in a soothing motion.

She relaxed and was thankful that he gave her time to recover before they moved on.

Bella registered that '_You've Never Been This Far Before_**',** by Conway Twitty played in the background.

It was such a perfect and intimate moment, as she cuddled into his strong arms. She felt so safe and at home there.

Carlisle held her close to him as he heard her heart rate returning back to normal.

"I think I need a human minute," she admitted shyly with her face still tucked into his chest.

Bella cursed herself for having such a small bladder. That was one of many things she definitely would not miss once she was changed.

"Of course, sweetheart. Here, why don't you take my shirt," he said as he unbuttoned the last button and took it off. He knew that she was way too shy to just walk around in her panties.

Bella was thankful and sat up with him.

Her mouth fell open as she saw how well defined he was. His arms were strong, and muscular, and he had very defined six-pack that ended in a 'v', along with a light trail of blond hair that went further into his pants.

"See something you like, Bella?" he asked her smirking.

Bella snapped out of it and with red cheeks, then let him slip his shirt on her. He buttoned a few buttons so she was covered up enough.

His shirt smelled so nice that she just wanted to keep it on forever.

"Thank you," she told him softly as he helped her of the bed.

"You are very welcome, sweetheart," he replied with a loving smile.

Seeing her in his shirt made him groan internally as his dick strained against his pants

This girl was going to be the death of him.

She looked so sexy and provocative as she walked into the bathroom wearing nothing but her panties and his shirt that reached her mid-thigh.

While she was having her human minute, he made sure to keep the fire going so she wouldn't be cold.

Bella took care of her business and washed her hands at the sink. She stood there a moment, looking at her reflection in the mirror in front of her.

She couldn't believe how rumpled she looked. Her hair was a mass of curls going everywhere. Her lips were redder than she had ever seen them; swollen from all of the intense kissing she had done with Carlisle.

Standing there in his shirt was so unreal. She could feel butterflies flutter in her stomach as she thought about how intimate they had just been.

Experiencing her first orgasm with Carlisle had been everything she had ever dreamed of and more. He had watched her intently all the time, while letting her hold on to his arm.

Seeing him completely shirtless had left her speechless. She had never even seen him in a t-shirt before, so having him in front of her shirtless made her knees go week.

She finished up washing her hands and dried them off. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she went back into the bedroom.

Carlisle was standing with his hands in his pocket, and back towards her, looking out the window.

Even though it was pitch dark outside, his advanced sight made it possible to see well in the dark as if it were light.

His back was strong and muscular, and she just stood there looking at him silently.

Of course, she didn't have to say anything to announce her presence; he already knew she was standing there watching him.

His smooth velvet voice broke her out of her trance.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" he asked her softly as he turned around to face her.

"Um, okay, " she replied unable to meet his eyes.

He observed her silently from across the room for a few seconds. The only sound in the room was the music that was playing in the background.

"I can hear your heart racing, sweetie. You were fine when you went to the bathroom; it started right before you returned. Please tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours," he asked her softly.

"Um, I was thinking that I don't know what to do to make you feel as good as you made me feel," she admitted while looking at the floor.

"Oh, Bell. You don't have to do anything that you don't feel comfortable doing it yet. I promised you that I would take you through this. Let me guide you through this, so you don't have to worry about what to do or when to do it. All you need to do is trust me. Can you do that for me, kitten?" he asked her softly his eyes looking at her, even though she was looking down at her feet.

"Y… yes… I think so. It's just hard to not know what's going to happen next," she admitted.

"That's part of the trust issue. Trusting someone makes you vulnerable. Just let me take the lead, okay?" he explained gently. "Remember, all you have to do is say the word and we stop."

She nodded and before she could blink, he was standing in front of her, pulling her into his arms.

Bella welcomed his embrace with a satisfied sigh, placing her cheek against his chest.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, waiting for her heart rate to slow down again.

He kissed her softly on the top of her head, loving the feeling of her warm, soft body pressed up against his hard, cold one.

**E/N: See I told you that its heating up more! How did you like my song pick? l told myself I wasn't going to use anymore songs, because it drives me crazy trying to find the right one! But this song just leaped out at me. You will find that if I do include songs, they are older ones, which I prefer. (It kinda shows my age! lol) And if I can introduce a younger audience to the older singers, its all the more better!**

**Today's rec is a two part story written by loveofwrittenword. She truly writes from the heart.**

**_Changed For The Better _ Jasper's life is shattered with one decision. The direction he had in his life is gone, he has nothing to live for. In one moment of weakness someone gives his life new purpose and he starts a journey he never imagined.  
><strong>

**_Loved For The Better_ Sequel to "Changed For The Better". It ended . . . "I'm in love with you, Isabella Swan." Come take the continuing journey that was meant to be theirs as they find that love which defines their very souls.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed this installment of Compassion, please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**CC**


	12. Chapter 11: Beautiful Reflections

**Disclaimer: Only thing I own here is the plot, SM owns the characters and I'm not sure who owns the song, but it's definitely one of my favorites.**

**A/N: Howdy all my little chickadees! Sorry for taking so long in getting this up, but you know how it goes...I'll explain later. I know y'all are excited to get reading so...have at it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Beautiful Reflection<p>

**If I said you had a beautiful body,**

**Would you hold it against me.  
>If I swore you were an angel,<strong>

**Would you treat me like the devil tonight.  
>If I were dying of thirst,<strong>

**Would your flowing love come quench me.  
>If I said you had a beautiful body,<strong>

**Would you hold it against me.**

_**If I Said You Had a Beautiful Body – Bellamy Brothers**_

"Just relax," he whispered softly in her ear as his hand caressed her smooth belly. He had promised that he would talk her through this, so he was.

"Breathe, Bella," his velvet voice murmured from beside her. His lips claimed hers, and he sucked her bottom lip in between his own to prevent her from biting herself so hard that she would get hurt and start to bleed.

Bella hadn't noticed that she had been holding her breath, and slowly exhaled as he reminded her to breathe.

Then he claimed her lips again. His cold lips felt so soft and good against hers, as he controlled their kiss expertly. It was passionate, yet so gentle.

Gently he traced her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue; silently asking for entrance. Bella's lips parted naturally as she allowed him in.

With one hand, he gently caressed her body in a soothing, sensual manner. All the while, his other hand continued its southward move until it reached her promise land.

He gently applied a little pressure to the crotch her panties, without moving his hand to much. He was rewarded with a gasp as Bella felt a jolt of pleasure run through her.

Carlisle smiled against her lips, loving her reaction as he applied more pressure onto her little clit. His nostrils picked up on a new wave of arousal as more wetness appeared from her.

"Let me remove your panties. I promise you, it will feel so much better," he told her softly.

She couldn't help but tense up at his request. Bella knew she would have to bare all to him eventually, and that was one of the things she was afraid of.

Slowly, so as not to make her more nervous, Carlisle sat up on the bed and knelt down beside her. With both thumbs he hooked the sides of her panties and carefully slipped them down her long, pale legs until they came free.

Once the fabric was tossed aside, Bella clamped her legs shut with her knees bent, in an attempt to hide her most private parts.

"Oh, Bella… don't be modest. Let me see you," he said gently as he looked her straight in the eyes.

His beautiful eyes were glittering, and they were dazzling her. In just seconds, he won her over.

"Stupid dazzling vampire," she muttered as she felt her legs relax long enough for him to separate them without using force.

Carlisle chuckled at her words and kissed her knee lovingly.

He had always found Bella to be a smart girl, and she didn't let anybody mess with her. But not even she could resist the dazzling charm the Cullen family used on her occasionally.

He remembered the time he had to cast her wrist when she had attempted to punch a werewolf for kissing her. The memory made him smile. She was certainly something special.

Although he had managed to dazzle her into relaxing her legs with his eyes, she had recognized what he was doing but had no powers to resist. He would never have used his dazzling abilities to make her do things against her will, but this was something she wanted to try. The only thing holding her back was her fear.

Once her legs were spread open for him, his gaze fell on her bare mound; which was glistening wet from her arousal. With a couple of fingers, he gently spread her lower lips apart. Carlisle almost lost himself at the sight of her on display for him. He dragged his thumb through her wetness, stopping just long enough to lightly stroke her swelling pink nub.

Not expecting the feeling of being touched down there, Bella tried to shifted a bit. She had never in her life ever felt so exposed before.

He noticed her shifting slightly from being self-conscious of the position she was in. Carlisle released her folds and moved his hand to touch her cheek reassuringly.

Bella felt his cool hand cup her blushing cheeks, and her eyes automatically met his.

"Your beauty is overwhelming..You are perfect from top to toe," he told her softly.

They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever, but it was really just a few seconds.

"How do you feel?" he asked as he studied her face for a few seconds.

"I… I'm… uhm… naked in front of a guy. It feels kind of strange and embarrassing. I don't even let the girls in my class see me in the shower after gym class," she admitted stuttering a little.

"That's understandable; its normal to feel like you do. Being naked with someone like this makes you feel vulnerable," he told her softly as his thumb stroked her flushed cheeks lovingly.

"You are so beautiful; you really have nothing to be embarrassed about. Bella, kitten, you don't really see yourself clearly," Carlisle said. "Have you ever really examined your own body?"

Bella's blush deepened, "N-no. It's just...gross." She shivered giving him the same answer as before.

Carlisle knew that he had to do something to make her feel more comfortable about her body. If she couldn't be comfortable in her own skin, then she would never be able to be intimate with a man.

Looking quickly around the room he came up with a plan.

"If you would allow me, kitten, I think I know a way to take care of that problem," he spoke softly to her.

"Carlisle, w-what are you doing?" Bella asked nervously, looking up at him.

He gently lifted her up from the bed, brought her over to a big comfy cream colored chair in the other end of the bedroom, and turned it towards a large mirror that was attached to the wall. It went from the floor to the ceiling.

"You'll see soon enough," he replied softly as he placed her on his lap with her back resting against his chest. He bent her knees and pushed them apart so that her legs draped over the arms of the chair. In this position, she could see herself in the mirror. All of herself.

Bella blushed and tried to close her legs as her eyes clenched shut.

But he held her legs firmly apart while placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Bella open your eyes and see what I am doing to you," he whispered again.

Slowly she forced them open and followed his gaze back to the mirror. Her skin had taken on a rosy glow, and she couldn't help but watch his hand work her lady parts over. She took in the expression on his face; noticing how dark his eyes had become.

"Do you see how beautiful you are, kitten? All of you..." His voice was husky from the sight before him.

"You are beautiful—all over, " he whispered as his hand slid softly over her breasts and down towards her sex. Once again, when he reached his destination, he gently cupped her wetness before he used the tips of his fingers to part her lower lips.

"Look, Bella, how can you call this sight 'gross'?" he asked referring to the conversation they had earlier in the day where he had asked if she had ever pleasured herself. She had answered that she had never even looked at herself down there because she thought it would look gross.

With her curiosity getting the better of her, she allowed her eyes to fixate on what he was showing her.

He gave her a very short lesson on the female anatomy, and she seemed to acknowledge that it was as 'gross' as she thought it was.

"Look at you, so wet and ready for me…" he whispered huskily as she glistened with wetness.

With all the touching he was doing to her body, it was not hard at all for her to start to relax a bit and feel more comfortable with her nakedness.

This time when his thumb gently touched her clit, it caused her to hiss in pleasure.

Using one of his long fingers, he worked at her entrance, making small circles to gather some of her moisture. Then slowly, to not scare her, Carlisle began to slide the tip of his finger inside her opening.

His own breath hitched as he felt how tight she was.

Bella began to tense, but the pressure he kept applying to her nub was enough to distract her. She had never felt anything like this before.

"Relax…" he reminded her softly between kisses.

She focused her breathing and tried to let her body relax again.

As soon as he felt her body loosen up, he moved his hand so his other fingers were caressing her labia in a gentle sensual manner that gave her shivers from pleasure.

His thumb instantly found her little clit again, and he massaged it ever so carefully.

She couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat as she let him touch her.

Bella caught herself pushing into his hand, wanting more friction. She began squirming as the sensations that Carlisle was causing with his fingers surrounded her body. She couldn't help it.

The sensations that he was sending through her body seemed to gather in stomach. She never thought it could be like this, by just having her body touched this way.

As he continued his ministrations with one hand, his other hand made its way to her breast. Tweaking and lightly pinching her rosy buds, only made her wiggle more in his grasp.

At this point, Carlisle decided to move her back to the bed where he knew she would be more comfortable. Moving quickly, he had her on her back, with her head resting on the pillows. Before she even realized what was happening, he had placed a towel underneath her backside.

"That's it, my little kitten. Relax for me," he whispered in her ear.

His cool breath tickled her, and he could feel her relax underneath him. It made him happy to have gained her trust in a situation where she felt so exposed and vulnerable.

He was careful to not put his full bodyweight on her, or to let his crotch come in contact with her. She was not ready to feel his hardness yet, despite the fact that he still had his pants on.

He leaned over her and gave her nose a sweet little kiss before seducing her mouth once again.

Bella let herself get lost in the kiss again, and was hardly aware of his right hand traveling down her body towards her pussy.

Suddenly she felt him cupping her slick folds and stiffened at the sensation.

"C-Car-Carlisle..." her words turned into a moan. She couldn't help but close her eyes at the feeling that ran through her body.

"That a girl. Let me hear you, my little kitten," he whispered against her mouth before he started kissing her again, while his fingers continuing their stroking.

Another moan came from her. She couldn't hold them back; it felt so good that she didn't care about feeling embarrassed.

Bella was so aroused and aching for something that she couldn't quite put her finger on that Carlisle's voice seemed to come from miles away.

Suddenly she felt the tip of his finger circling her tight entrance, and stiffened slightly.

"Breathe…" he instructed her gently. He watched her face intently as he introduced his finger to her virgin pussy.

His thumb was still playing with her nub as he started to insert the tip of his index finger carefully and slowly. He had barely begun, when her tight vaginal muscles were clenching in protest to the unknown intrusion; trying to push him out.

"Hey, beautiful… look at me," he instructed as her eyes had clamped shut.

She opened them and looked into his eyes. They held so much compassion and love, and his gentle touch made her feel safe somehow.

"Relax your bottom. Take deep breaths and exhale slowly," he told her softly.

Bella let herself get lost in his eyes, as she let him coax her into a relaxing breathing pattern.

Carlisle was satisfied as he felt her internal muscles loosen up slightly. He kept playing with her clit while looking into her eyes as he inserted his finger a little further; being careful of her hymen. He didn't want to deflower her yet.

She whimpered and shifted uncomfortably, trying to slide a little backwards to lift herself away from his finger, but he held her in place while whispering soothing words of comfort.

"Shh… easy… easy, Bella. Squirming will only make the discomfort worse. Let your body adjust to my finger. You are doing so good. So, so good," he told gently.

As her body relaxed into him, his probing finger reached further within her; feeling for that special spot that would send her over the edge.

She went to open her mouth and all that came out was a mewl. Bella didn't know what he did just then but it just about sent her body into convulsions.

Carlisle had just found her sweet spot, and her reaction spoke words to him. Slowly he added another digit along with the first to help stretch her. Curving his fingers upward, he stroked over and over, slowly speeding up.

Seeing the look on her face as he explored that special spot inside her—that she didn't even knew existed herself—was priceless.

A little moan escaped her lips as she felt the strange pressure building up in the pit of her stomach again. It felt good—really good.

But this time it was so much more intense than what it had been with when he had stimulated her through her panties. So she held back, trying to close her legs.

Carlisle gauged her reaction the whole time, looking intently into her eyes as he brought her closer to climax.

She felt like she was on the edge of something; something powerful and strange.

Carlisle felt it too, that she was close. He knew just how he would have her let go of it.

"Let go, Bella. Just let it go… I'll be here with you, taking care of you. Trust me enough to let go and give into what your body tells you," he whispered gently to her as he worked his finger over that spot rapidly.

"No… no… I can't. It's too much. I-it feels like I have to go to the bathroom," she stuttered in a strained whisper that she knew he could hear.

Carlisle could tell that a part of her was holding back because it was much more intense with his fingers in her, so he spoke to get her attention.

"Bella, look at me. It's Okay. You don't really have to go to the bathroom; it just feels like it when I am adding pressure to a certain spot. Really, don't hold back, just let go," he told her softly as he looked into her eyes.

His words and voice gave her the push she needed to stop fighting the sensation that was building in the pit of her stomach.

The more she wiggled has he worked her over he could feel himself getting harder. Not that he was complaining though, it felt good—too good, but he knew she wasn't ready for that stage yet. He would just have to hang on for a bit longer.

He could tell she was getting very close to cumming. He could smell her arousal getting stronger by the minute. By adding a third finger he stretched her more as he continued pumping in and out of her with more speed. With his other hand he reached down and pinched her bundle of nerves.

That did it!

"Oh…OHHHH…CAR-LISLE!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs as the first wave of her the orgasm hit her. Her body was shaking and trembling and her breath came in ragged gasps; her eyes closed tight. The screams turned into moans, then mewls as her fingers tried to find purchase on the silk sheets.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly; closing her eyes as she gave in the feelings.

"Keep your eyes open; let me see you, my sweet kitten," Carlisle commanded her with a soft voice.

She was blushing when her eyes met his, and he could see her control was slowly slipping. Her body started to tense up, and her vaginal walls were quivering around his finger.

Her back arched by the jolts of pleasure as he at the same time intensified his administrations at her clit. Her toes curled and her eyes rolled back in her head, before a scream of pleasure and confusion left her swollen lips.

He almost came undone in his pants when she screamed his name in pleasure; cumming so hard. As he continued moving his fingers inside her, her walls clenched and tightened rhythmically around his index finger, so intensely that he had to use a little strength not let her climax push his finger out.

"Come on, Bella. Give it to me …" he coaxed her. Then it happened; what he was waiting for.

The sight before him was amazing. Bella looked absolutely stunning in her release. She was screaming in ecstasy as her cum came squirting out; covering his hand, and dripping down on the sheets.

He began to slow down his thrusts as she began to come down from her high. Carlisle still kept his other hand rubbing her nub lightly.

When her body became limp, he carefully removed his finger from her tightness, observing her face intently to make sure that she was okay.

Her eyes were full of wonder as they met his shining ones, but were quickly replaced with shame. "I… I`m sorry..." she stuttered blushing as she looked away.

"What in the world are you sorry for, kitten. You haven't done anything wrong," he replied gently, but slightly confused.

"I-I thinkIwetmyself," she mumbled blushing deeper and closing her eyes in mortification.

"Oh, my beautiful Bella. You haven't wet yourself in the way you are thinking. The fluid that came out during your orgasm is your cum. I manipulated a spot inside you with the purpose to make it happen.

"You see, Bella, there are three types of female orgasms. Number one is through stimulation of the clitoris; number two is through normal stimulation of your g spot; and then there is number three, where this spot is handled in a special way that causes the female ejaculate. That is the orgasm that makes you squirt.

"It's a huge turn on for the guy," he explained with a grin.

Bella blushed profusely at that statement. Her eyes began to droop a bit from the exertion of her first ever orgasm; her body felt like jello. It was a bad feeling, it was as if she didn't have a bone in her body.

Carlisle leaned over and kissed her soft lips. "You are doing wonderful, my kitten. Let me get something to clean you up. I'll be right back." He Kissed her again.

Making his way to the bathroom, he cleaned himself up then wet a cloth with warm water. Carefully he wiped her lady parts, stomach and thighs with the cloth before he removed the towel from under her that he had purposefully placed there to protect the sheets.

Tossing them to the side, he reached over to the nightstand for the bottle of water and offered it to her.

She didn't realize how thirsty she was until she had drank half of the bottle.

Carlisle knew she would be tired after that little exercise and laid down beside her; beckoning her to him. As she rolled over to him, he wrapped her in the comforter to keep her warm in his embrace.

Bella could not resist snuggling in his arms, listening to him whisper words of encouragement and endearment.

It certainly didn't take long for her to fall asleep in her vampire lover's stone embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: I hope y'all enjoyed this lastest installment. Mucho slop kisses to Feral-Is-Me for all her hard Beta work. She really worked at cleaning up my mess this time! And if you get a chance, go check out her stories, you won't be disappointed!**

**Like I said, I apologize for not getting this out sooner, y'all know who RL loves to get in the way of things.**

**I went and spent a couple of weeks with my daughter to help with my grandsons so she could give birth to another one! Popped out a bit early but his is doing great and growing like a weed! While I was there, I did have my own laptop so I didn't have access to my story to work on it.**

**But I was able to work long hand on a contest entry for Ficsters for Small Frys. It is an anonymous entry contest and the voting is now open. So go check their profile read the entries and use the link to vote!**

**Couple of rec's:**

**_Angels Show up in the Strangest Places_ by Claire is History. Jasper slips up and hides inside himself and it takes Bella to bring him back. JxB**

**_Changes of the Heart_ by RachelxMichelle. Set after NM, Bella has an accident and ends up seeing someone she thought she never would see again. CxB**

**_All Nighters_ by CaraNo. A hot little drabble that will keep you wanting more! ExB human.**

**There y'all go, a little something for everyone!**

**Just want to remind you that all reviews are welcome and answered!**

**CC**


	13. Chapter 12: Tender Touches

**A/N: Howdy y'all! I apologize profusely for taking so long with this update. Between RL and the holidays, I just didn't have the time to do anything. It didn't help or maybe it did, I got a new-to-me computer (It belonged to good friend who passed and his wife and family wanted me to have it!) A bit faster and lot better condition. Many thanks to my beta Boo's Boys for her hard work. **

**I also want to thank all the new readers that have reviewed favored and alerted Compassion, it really means a lot to me. This little ol' story has really taken off more than I expected it would. When I topped 300 reviews I was estatic, I can't wait for when I hit 400! **

**I guess y'all want me to quit yappin' so you can read! **

**So... On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: SM still owns the characters, I own the plot and a computer that has traveled more than I have!**

**Chapter 12 – Tender Touches**

Carlisle let her sleep an hour before waking her up. "Come on, sweetheart, you don't want to sleep the evening away," he said as he brushed her hair out of her face.

Bella began to stir, slowly opening her eyes, realizing that she'd fallen asleep still naked. She tugged the comforter around herself.

"Did you get a good nap?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered quietly, having a hard time meeting his eyes, as her blush crept up her face.

He pulled her closer to him, leaning his forehead against hers as he kissed her nose. "That's good, because I'm hoping you are ready for the next step."

Her blush just deepened at the sound of his words, and made her want to hide under the covers.

Knowing that she was lying naked in bed with him, his pants were still feeling too tight for comfort. He also got to thinking that, at this rate, he was going to have a problem soon if he didn't get them off!

Bring his lips to her, he spoke softly to her, "I'm feeling a little bit overdressed." He motioned to his body as he was lying on top of the comforter. "I am going to remove some clothing too, okay, Kitten?"

She just looked into his eyes and nodded shyly.

And idea came to him to distract her a bit. He captured her lips again as he undid the top buttons of his shirt, before he broke the kiss to remove it completely. Then he kissed her again, as she heard a zipper and some rustling of fabrics.

When he broke the kiss this time, she realized that he was undressed completely as well.

Within a blink of an eye, he had pushed the comforter out of the way, covering them with just the bed sheet.

Carlisle laid on his side next to her, propped up on one elbow. Supporting his chin on his hand, he caressed her cheek with the other.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I had never thought it would feel this good," she admitted shyly.

He thought her shyness was so adorable and sweet. It made him even harder.

His hand wandered under the sheets and came to rest at her belly, where he was caressing her soft skin. Eventually his hand skirted over her ribs, to settle on the small of her back.

She sighed, pleased by the feeling of his cool hand against her over-heated skin.

.

He suddenly pulled her fully into him, so she was in full contact with the length of his body. He couldn't take it anymore; he had to feel her naked body up against his. There was just something to be said about skin-to-skin contact.

The room was warm and comfortable, and it made his cool skin feel even more comfortable being near her. It felt as if his stone skin was absorbing her heat.

She gasped as she felt the huge and hard erection pressed against the side of her thigh.

"Holy shit!" she squeaked as she felt something hard poke her thigh. She was so startled that her body jumped slightly by the poking sensation.

"Th... that. Th... thi... thing is not going inside of me," she stuttered as her heart rate went way up. She tried to scoot away from him, but he held her tight.

He leaned his face into hers. "That thing, my dear, sweet Bella, is going to do wonders with your body. Caress every sensitive spot within you; bring you to heights you never knew about. But most of all, _that thing_ will show you how intimate and special it is to be joined together as woman and man, the way nature made us to be," Carlisle whispered softly in her ear, his husky voice causing shivers of anticipation to run through her body.

He smelt her arousal, while sensing her fear.

"Shh… don't be scared. I will take good care of you, sweetheart," he whispered soothingly while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear..

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, before she found her voice steady enough to talk coherently again.

Just from the way it brushed against her thigh, made her anxious. "It feels so big… How can it ever fit inside of me. This isn't going to work. It won't fit. What if..." she babbled nervously while blushing, as Carlisle put his finger against her lips to hush her.

"Shh… Trust me, it will fit. That's the wonder of the human body... Your body will stretch to accommodate me. It will be uncomfortable and probably painful at first, but I will help you through it, and take it slow and gentle. You are safe in my arms, Isabella." He caressed her cheek with his finger for a few seconds, before leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her lips.

He didn't want to wrap the truth in cotton. It was going to hurt her, no question about it. She was so tight that he knew it would be hard, so he wanted to make sure that she was prepared and understood that the penetration would not be a pleasant experience in the beginning, but that he would take her through it and make sure that she felt safe in his arms.

He peppered her face with sweet kisses, making her squeal in delight. He was happy that he managed to get her mind off her worries, for just a second.

His lips sought out hers again, and he initiated another passionate French kiss. When he withdrew from the kiss, he maneuvered her so that she was lying on her side, facing him. Now that they were both facing each other, they were in a better position to explore each other's bodies.

Their eyes were connected as he took a hold of her hand, and put her palm against his marble chest. Slowly, using his hand on top of hers, he slid her hand down to his swollen and very huge, rock hard erection.

She gasped as he wrapped her fingers around his shaft, and was amazed that something so hard could yet feel so soft.

It amazed him how the feeling of innocence and gentleness overcame him, as her warm, small fingers wrapped themselves around his manhood, even though she could not entirely circle his girth.

She didn't even pull her had away as he removed his.

He was eying her, making sure that she was okay and comfortable with his actions. The concentration on her face and with her eyes full of wonder, and along with the curious and constant touch of her hand, assured him that she was.

Her fingers couldn't reach around him completely because his shaft was so thick, but that didn't matter. It still felt like heaven to feel her palm and fingers against the most sensitive part of his body.

She had only seen an illustration of the male genitalia, in her school books during the sexual education class, and in the biology class at school. Just from the feeling of it, even though she had yet to cast her eyes on it, the ones in the pictures were nowhere near the size to Carlisle's member.

"What's going through your mind, Kitten," he asked her softly as he locked his hand again around hers on his shaft.

"I didn't think these things were this big," she stuttered blushingly.

Carlisle looked at her with an amused expression in his eyes. "Well, they pretty much come in different sizes, Bella." He chuckled softly. "But, yes, I am more well equipped than the average male," he admitted softly while gauging her reaction to his admission.

He could see the fear in her eyes slowly return as his answer sunk in.

"Don't worry, I know you think it won't fit inside of you, but it will. I promise you. I would never do this if I hadn't been one hundred percent sure that your body could take it," he assured her gently.

Her erratic heart rate started slowing down some as she heard his words, making him both proud and amazed by her amount of trust in him. He would protect this fragile human with his life, without hesitation.

They laid in silence for a moment, as he let her fingers get used to his erected member.

He knew that she had an unspoken question, and he knew what it was. So he decided to give her the answer before she tried to stutter out the question in embarrassment.

He found her shyness rather amusing. To him, this was a natural and beautiful thing. To be intimate with the opposite gender like this.

"The answer to your question is, no, he isn't as large as I am, but he isn't that much smaller," he told her softly. "Vampire males are more well endowed than human males," he added.

He had changed Edward into a vampire 109 years ago, so he had seen enough of him naked in all states of readiness, to know of his size.

She looked shocked by him. "How did you know…" she asked, amazed.

"Even though I can't read minds, I have always found it easy to read your expressions and body language," he admitted.

She blushed again, as she felt that he saw straight through her.

He chuckled and looked at her lovingly as he said, "Your blush is enchanting".

Bella suddenly felt him remove the sheet from on top of them in one quick motion.

She was kind of glad that he did it. Once she had felt him in her hand, she was kind of curious to see him in all of his glory, so she could get more comfortable with his nakedness. But, by the same token, she didn't think she could look at him like that.

Bella clamped her eyes shut so she could overcome the urge and curiosity that told her to look at him. She tried to release his shaft from her grip, but he held her hand firmly in place.

He chuckled again and said, "Open your eyes, Bella. I know you are curious, and there is no shame in looking."

She was blushing furiously as she opened her eyes again and looked into his. She wondered how he could feel so relaxed and comfortable being naked in front of a female.

"Don't forget, Bella, when you become a vampire and live in a coven, nothing is sacred. You will eventually see everyone in the flesh. There are no secrets," he said, as he looked deep into her eyes.

His eyes were assuring her that he meant the words he had just spoken, and Bella took a deep breath to calm herself, before allowing her eyes to roam his god-like body.

He was so muscular and masculine, with great abs.

Her eyes reached his painfully erected cock, and widened as she took in the size of it.

It was HUGE!

The shaft was long and thick, and the head was swollen, at this point, by his arousal. Moisture had begun to surface at the tip, and she looked at it with curiosity.

"It's pre cum," he told her as he led her thumb over the head, coating it with the drops of it that were there. "It's the male form of a natural lubricant," he explained patiently.

She was fascinated by his erected member, and couldn't take her eyes away from it. She was mesmerized by the sight of him guiding her hand to touch him. It was such a turn on.

He let go of her hand once he was sure that she had gotten used to the sight of his cock, and let her explore his body on her own. Her curiosity was adorable, and her eyes full of wonder.

He felt like he was experiencing the first time again, through her eyes.

After a few minutes of her exploring, he gently grabbed her hand again and started to lead her hand up and down his shaft. His dick twitched at the pleasurable feeling.

She quickly understood that he was showing her how to please him, and when she felt his dick twitch and heard a moan escape his lips, she had to assume that she was doing it right.

It was so satisfying to know that she was giving him this pleasure.

Little by little, he loosened his grip around her hand, and soon he removed his hand completely. Letting her please him. "Don't be afraid to use both hands sweetheart." Carlisle's voice taking on a deep, breathy tone.

Her confidence grew as she saw how good she made him feel, and it aroused her beyond words.

"God, Bella… That feels so good," he panted as her hands worked him over.

Suddenly, she felt his hand cupping her womanhood again and groaned softly as she wanted more. She needed some sort of friction.

Sensing what she needed, Carlisle softly pinched and rubbed her little bud. Her moans and groans were music to his ears.

He felt the coil in his lower abdomen starting to tighten with an oncoming orgasm. He had to reach out to stop her before that happened. He wanted to wait so he could cum inside her.

"Kitten," he said and used his hand to still hers.

"Did I do it wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Not at all, sweetie. You did it all too well, I'm afraid. I am so close but I just don't want to cum yet," he told her sincerely.

As he finished the sentence, he brought the hand he had touched used to stroke her pussy with to his mouth. Coated in her juices, he just had to lick his fingers clean.

Bella's mouth dropped open in pure shock, by the sight.

"You taste so good, little one," he said huskily, as he winked at her, amused by her shocked expression.

Before she had time to gather her thoughts, she quickly found herself lying on her back, with her legs spread. He was seated between them, looking at her face in an attempt to read her reaction to the situation.

"I am going to taste you from the source," he stated looking her straight in the eyes.

**E/N: Boo told me that I was evil for leaving a cliffy; I just laughed! But think a minute... It leaves you wanting more! **

**Just don't forget to leave a review, good or bad and I will answer all except flames, they are not worth my time or effort!**

**CC**


	14. Chapter 13 - Sweet Nectar

**A/N: Howdy Y'all! I bet you all thought that I had dropped of the face of the Earth! Naw... Just life being a pain in the rear as usual. **

**So here is a little Christmas present for y'all, enjoy!**

**Chapter 13 – Sweet Nectar**

_**Last time on Compassion...**_

_... he brought the hand he had used to stroke her pussy with to his mouth. Coated in her juices, he just had to lick his fingers clean._

_Bella's mouth dropped open in pure shock at the sight._

_"You taste so good, little one," he said huskily, as he winked at her, amused by her shocked expression._

_Before she had time to gather her thoughts, she quickly found herself lying on her back, with her legs spread. He was seated between them, looking at her face in an attempt to read her reaction to the situation._

_"I am going to taste you from the source," he stated looking her straight in the eye. Before she had time to gather her thoughts, she found herself laying on her back, with her legs spread, He was seated between them, looking at her face in an attempt to read her reaction/expression._

Carlisle gently grasped her left foot, bringing it to his lips. Beginning with her toes, he started placing little kisses and licks on them. Slowly his lips closed around her big toe, as he lightly sucked on it, causing Bella to let out a little squeak.

Out of reflex, Bella jerk her foot, but in Carlisle's grip, it didn't even budge.

"S-s-sorry." She couldn't help but giggle. "That tickles!"

Smiling, he continued kissing and sucking on her toes. He loved her reaction, and it just turned him on more.

"You'd be surprised to know that feet are considered by some as one the most erotic zones," Carlisle commented as he continued his ministrations all over her foot, before slowly working his way down her leg. Again he spent time licking and sucking that sensitive area behind her knee.

She watched on with amazement, if not a little apprehension, as he made his way down. He avoided her apex as he worked his way back up, repeating the same actions on her right leg and foot.

His golden eyes had darkened with lust, and they locked with hers as he made his way back to her center once more. Only this time, he lay down on his stomach, and his face was so close to her center that she could feel his cool breath against her heated core.

That made her snap out of her relaxed state, and she tried to cover her mound with her hand, embarrassed about having his face down there.

"Oh, no you don't," he playfully growled at her, as he gathered both her tiny fragile wrists in one hand, and holding them towards her stomach, so he could enjoy her bare sex without interruption.

"W-what are...?" she stuttered as his nose skimmed the inside of her right thigh, dangerously near her wet core.

Shh … don't think. Just feel, Bella. You are so beautiful and wet for me," he murmured looking up through his long lashes at her.

He saw her shocked expression mixed with anticipation, before his eyes slowly lowered down her body. He took in each inch of her skin until he reached her center.

Gently using his finger, he spread her slightly so he could see her fully. He blew a gentle gush of air on her swollen wet clit and smirked, satisfied by the way she was reacting to him. Her body shuddered as he saw a new gush of wetness seep from her tight entrance.

He skimmed his nose along her slit, and inhaled her sweet scent. She smelled like the sweetest of fruits.

He touched her throbbing, little clit with the tip of his nose, making a hiss of pleasure escape her beautiful mouth.

He looked up at her with a mischievous grin. She was gritting her teeth as the need for some sort of release hit her. She didn't have the courage to ask, so her eyes met his with a silent plea.

"What do you want, beautiful?" he asked with a raspy voice, his eyes now pitch black from his own arousal.

"I … I … don't know. I just ... I need …" she stuttered, at loss for words. She didn't know how to voice her wishes, because she actually didn't know what she needed. All she knew was that she ached for something, for friction—anything.

Before she could finish the sentence, Carlisle lowered his head and ran his tongue up her wet slit.

As he licked her wet core, Bella squealed in surprise, before he worked up and down from her entrance to her clit; varying speed and pressure.

Her hips bucked up involuntary. She couldn't get enough of his mouth, while her whole body was tinged pink from both blushing and arousal. She looked at him under hooded eyelids.

Carlisle thought she looked beyond beautiful in this state; there weren't any words to describe it.

He held her gently in place with one hand above her pubic bone, and she really started squirming as the fire in the pit of her belly started building up to a frenzy.

Since she was still a fragile human, he still took a lot of care so he wouldn't hurt her by accident. Just a hard squeeze could have shattered her bones into pieces. He loved the fact that this fragile, innocent girl trusted him with her virginity.

His cold soft tongue felt so good against her heated core, and as he used his mouth on her, she felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

Carlisle spread her neither lips and gently probed her entrance with the tip of his tongue, while his nose pressed against her clit. Her wetness seeped onto his tongue, and he didn't let a drop go to spill.

He continued to alternate between this and taking long licks from her entrance all the way up her slit, until he gently sucked her throbbing clit into his mouth.

Bella was so lost in pleasure at this point that she didn't have it in her to feel embarrassed by being in front of him, exposed like this. Her moaning was getting louder, and it made him even harder.

"I want to feel you come on my tongue, sweetheart. Don't hold back," he encouraged her as she was getting close to climaxing.

Her orgasm this time seemed more intense than before. This time Bella swore she saw stars explode before her eyes as she yelled out his name, and came undone.

"Oh ... Carlisle… Holy crow... Too much..." Scattered fragments of speech was all she could manage to get out.

"So sweet is the nectar," Carlisle mumbled out, sending vibrations through her as he licked and sucked up her natural juices. She'd come so hard that it started to run down his chin. He didn't let any of it go to waste, as he slowed down his ministrations while she rode out her orgasm.

Slowly her body's frenzied motions stilled. She lay there with her eyes closed reveling in the fading sensations as her body came down.

Carlisle rose up from between her legs to lie down beside her. Since her body was like Jello, he pulled her over to him and kissed her; his tongue begging for entrance.

As they kissed, Bella noticed a different taste than from earlier. It was a bit salty, but not unpleasant, and it dawned on her as to what the difference was. It was her! Carlisle had just been going down on her, and the more she thought about it, it didn't repulse her. Actually, it seemed to turn her on.

Even though she didn't say anything to him, he could tell by her reaction that she had tasted herself on him. He really didn't plan on kissing her; it had just happened. He did notice that it didn't seem to bother her like he thought it would, and he could sense a very small change in her demeanor. She seemed to be calmer as he held her in his arms, kissing her wherever his lips could reach.

Maybe she was finally starting to come out of her shell.

Bella sighed and snuggled her overheated body against his cool one.

"That was just... I don't have the words to describe it." Feeling a bit brave, she kissed him on the jaw. But, when she thought of what she wanted to ask him, her shyness started to creep back.

Since he had pleasured her, it would only be right to reciprocate. She knew he enjoyed the hand job from earlier, she just wasn't sure if she could to it with her mouth.

_What would the effects be if I ingested some of his..._ She could barely even think of the word 'sperm' without blushing.

"Tell me what you are thinking right now, kitten," he asked as he kissed her temple.

She couldn't tell him; she just buried her face into his chest.

"Please, Bella, tell me. You know I want you to be comfortable, and nothing you say will change that," he whispered in her ear.

She look up at him, all red faced. "You made me feel so good, I just wanted to … to..." Bella just couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

"What did you want to do, little one?" he queried.

Bella didn't answer him; she just blushed more profusely and hid her face in his neck.

Piecing together her actions on what she had tried to say, Carlisle believed that he figured it out. "Bella, are you trying to say that you want to return the pleasure?" he asked.

She just nodded 'yes' into his chest.

"My dear, sweet Bella, there is nothing wrong with wanting to do that. I find that to be a very nice gesture. But you don't have to do anything like that if you feel uncomfortable about doing it right now. We have time to do things like that later. Right now, though, I think that you need to rest." Even as he was talking, he could tell by her breathing and movements, that she was tired from their activity.

"I'm not tiii…rrred," she said with a yawn, blinking her eyes to try and stay awake.

Carlisle chuckled. "Baby, you can't even keep your eyes open right now. Just take a little nap, and we will go from there."

Before Bella could even answer, her eyes closed one more time, and that was it. She was out.

Carlisle got up carefully from the bed, so as to not wake her. He picked up his boxers and made his way to the bathroom. After cleaning himself off and slipping his boxers back on, he got another warm washcloth to clean Bella up. He didn't think she would want to wake up sticky. He cleaned her gently and covered her up with the blanket.

He lay back down on the bed and held her to him as she slept. Looking down at her, he thought about how this all would end. He never dreamed that being with Bella would be as rewarding an experience as it was. His feelings for her seemed to multiply with every touch.

Looking over at the clock on the nightstand, he didn't realize how late it was. It was well after two in the morning—no wonder she was so tired. He decided to let her sleep until morning. After all, they still had all day Saturday and most of Sunday.

Carlisle felt at peace; as if he could sleep himself. Since he couldn't, he did the next best thing, and that was to close his eyes and cuddle up next to the warm sleeping human, and pretend.

**E/N: Well, was it worth the wait? **

**Many thanks to Feral for cleaning up my messes! You did an awesome job, sweetcheeks! XOXO**

**With the holidays fast approaching, let us all keep in mind, the 20 little angels and their families in Sandy Hook, CT. They really need our thoughts and prayers, for they will most definitely be having a rough time of it.**

**I just want to wish everyone a...**

**Merry Christmas  
>Mele Kalikimaka<br>Feliz Navidad  
>Gledelig Jul<br>Joyeux Noel  
>Hristos se rodi<br>Buone Fese Natalizie  
>Froehliche Weihnachten<br>Nollaig Shona **


End file.
